Captured
by Cdnacho98
Summary: Morgana has Merlin, and his secret is out. Will Arthur be able to save him in time? Now that his friend's true powers are revealed...will he still want to? I do not own Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He definitely didn't get paid enough for this. Not that he got paid much at all. These useless thoughts ran repeatedly through Merlin's brain, try as he might to focus on how he was going to get out of this.

He'd woken up a few hours ago to find himself chained by the arms to an iron ring in the ceiling. He struggled to maintain a position that caused the least amount of strain on his muscles, but his shoulders were screaming, his arms shaking from exhaustion.

How long had he been here? How long had he been unconscious? Was anyone looking for him, or had they given him up for dead?

Morgana, eyes feverish with excitement, circled the young warlock, dagger in hand. There was a longing in her eyes, a sort of primal, animalistic hunger.

"I've waited a long time for this," she whispered. She approached him slowly, stopping only when they were mere inches apart. Merlin, accustomed to the dark by now, squinted against the sudden bright light in his eyes, as she shone a lantern into his face.

The dagger in her right hand glinted dangerously in the light, and Merlin eyed it warily. Morgana, sensing his unease, smiled wickedly. She raised the silver blade to his face, and traced it slowly along his jawline. He stiffened.

"Such a pretty face," she crooned, stroking his cheek with the jagged edge. "It would be a shame to ruin it." He glared back at her balefully. He wouldn't give in to her game. He wouldn't show any fear. Morgana laughed, as though she knew what he was thinking.

"Merlin," she pouted. "Don't be so stoic. It's boring."

She ran the dagger up and down his bare chest teasingly, finally stopping right below his heart. He stayed silent. He was not going to beg.

Morgana huffed. "Suit yourself," she snapped. "We'll see if you can keep that charade up after you've been here a few more days." Her eyes suddenly flashed gold, and despite himself, Merlin allowed a gasp of pain to escape, for the knife resting on his chest had suddenly turned white hot. He could smell the stench of his own burning flesh. But he wasn't going to give her what she wanted. He clenched his teeth tightly. He wasn't going to beg, or cry, or show another sign of pain. Not as long as he could help it.

Morgana continued to run the blade over his chest. The metal was hot against his skin, like a branding iron, and smoke poured off it. It was like being doused in flames. But he kept quiet. When she still didn't get a reaction, Morgana scowled and flung the dagger aside. Without another word, she stalked out of the cell and slammed the door.

Merlin was filled with a sudden, foolish hope. Could it be that easy? Could Morgana have given up so quickly?

No. For Morgana returned almost immediately. This time she carried a tray of food. Humming to herself, she set it down in front of Merlin. "Are you hungry?" she asked sweetly. "Go ahead, eat!"

Merlin looked at her. She looked back, the picture of innocence. Then she looked up at his bound arms. She clapped her hand to her mouth.

"Oh, how silly of me!" Morgana shook her head sadly. "Of course you can't eat, can you?"

She knelt down and took a bowl of stew off the tray. She held it out to Merlin. "I can feed it to you," she offered brightly. "All you need to do is ask."

The smell of the meat made Merlin's mouth water, and his stomach growled. He looked longingly at the stew. When was the last time he had eaten?

Morgana waited expectantly. But Merlin said nothing. She shrugged. "I guess I'll have to eat this myself." She grabbed the bowl away, and began to spoon the rich stew into her mouth, moaning with exaggerated delight. He looked away. And instantly regretted it.

With a loud clunk, Morgana smashed the bowl against Merlin's face. He grimaced as gravy and gristle ran down from his hair to his chin.

"Don't ever look away from me!" Morgana shrieked. Her eyes were wild, deranged.

Merlin looked into those eyes, those beautiful green eyes that he'd once known so well, for any part of the woman he used to know. He could not find her. Her face had hardened with anger and resentment, her lips had twisted into a cruel smile that held no mercy. No. This was not the Morgana he had once loved. And there would be no reasoning with her, no appealing to her humanity, which was long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The heavy oak door burst open. Merlin jolted awake as Morgana strode into the room. He looked around blearily, noticing the newest addition to his quarters.

A table was pushed against the furthest wall. On it, lined up with military precision, were a vast array of knives, needles and daggers, among other pain inducing devices.

Morgana smirked as she followed his gaze, which rested on a particularly painful looking dagger, with a double edged blade.

"I thought I'd make your time here more interesting."

"I'm grateful for your consideration." After not having spoken in so long, Merlin's voice was hoarse, and cracked on every other syllable. He swallowed, trying to wet his parched throat.

Morgana laughed. "I was wondering where that sense of humor had gone." She crossed over to the table, selected a sharp looking blade, and walked back to him.

He tensed, bracing himself. Morgana watched him, deliberating.

"What are you waiting for? Not having second thoughts, are you?" he taunted.

"I'm deciding where it will hurt most," she said sweetly. She placed one hand on his chest, resting it right over one of the angrier looking burns from their last session. He shuddered at her touch.

"Don't be such a prude," she snapped scowling. "We both know you would've loved this once upon a time."

"That was a long time ago."

For a moment, something flickered in her eyes. Remorse? Longing? But it was gone so fast, Merlin wasn't sure if he'd imagined it.

He did not have long to think about it, however. With a sickening squelch, Morgana thrust the blade into his lower torso.

He groaned in pain as she dug it deeper into his flesh, twisting the handle for better results. Blood seeped out of the wound, trickling down in rivulets.

"Finally," she hissed. "It's about time you dropped the fearless act." He gasped as she yanked the dagger out without warning. Without the blade stoppering the wound, blood poured out in a great gush. He could feel himself growing weaker by the second, as more and more blood left his body.

But Morgana was already there, putting pressure on the wound, and not being gentle about it either. She pulled out bandages that seemed to have materialized out of nowhere, and proceeded to wrap his torso.

They were both silent as she bandaged the wound. Finally, Merlin spoke.

"Why are you doing this?"

She rolled her eyes. "I would've thought it was obvious."

"And I would've thought you weren't capable of harming a fly, so it looks like we were both wrong." He winced as she pulled the bandages tighter.

"Much as I want to see you die, Merlin, I have to focus on the bigger picture."

"Which is?"

She finished bandaging him, and stepped back. "All you need to know is that, at the moment, you're worth more alive to me than dead."

"Well, I'm flattered," he said sardonically. "But that doesn't answer the main question. I meant why are you doing this at all? To me?"

Her eyes glimmered with something that looked strangely like triumph. She leaned towards him, so close that her lips brushed his ear, and whispered, "I know your secret."

His insides instantly went icy cold, but he tried to act nonchalant. "I didn't know I had any secrets."

Morgana laughed softly. "I have my spies, Merlin. I know what happened. I know why you left Camelot."

His heart thudded frantically against his chest, as though trying to escape. Could she be bluffing? The only ones who'd known were Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, and the knights. Could any of them really be working for Morgana?

Merlin shook off the thought. Even after everything, he knew none of them would betray him to Morgana. So who-?

"Agravaine," he whispered, turning pale.

"Very good," she breathed. "Ingenious, really. Who would have ever thought the clumsy idiot servant boy, who Arthur trusted more than anyone, could be lying to everyone for so long?"

She walked away to pick up the dagger she'd left on the ground, then came back to him. All he could do was watch her, as she came closer.

"You've meddled in my plans far too often. More often, it turns out, than I ever suspected...Emrys."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Merlin's heart sank. There was no more hiding it. And he was in even worse trouble than he had thought. He glared at her defiantly, even as his body trembled.

"If you know who I am, then you know what magic I'm capable of." He expected her to look at least a little worried. But Morgana just smiled.

"Go on, Merlin." She crossed her arms. "Impress me with your powers."

She was goading him, but he took the bait. What was stopping him, after all, now that his identity was revealed?

His eyes flashed gold. "_Aliese_." Nothing happened, except for an odd tightening of the manacles around his arms, which Merlin barely registered.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. "_Aliese_!" he said more forcefully. And screamed.

Pain was coursing through every part of his body. It was agony like he'd never felt before. And it kept going. His whole body was on fire. Morgana watched him with satisfaction.

"What-?" he gasped, panting. "What are you doing to-" Another jolt of pain ripped through him, taking his breath away before he could finish.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to try using your magic," said Morgana, watching him as struggled. "I was worried at first that you'd caught on." She pointed above him. Through the pain filled haze, he followed her finger until he was looking at his chained arms. The iron links were still glowing a faint orange, even as the pain began to slowly subside.

"Simple binding spell," she said smugly. "That pain you feel? That's your magic fighting to get out of your body. The harder you struggle," she went on, "the more magic you use, the more painful it will be for you, as your magic builds and builds, attacking your very insides."

She walked around him, circling him like a hunter observing its trapped prey. "Maybe you're thinking you'll be able to escape. You're the great Emrys," she said mockingly. "The most powerful sorcerer to ever live. Surely you can break through these chains, right?"

Morgana stopped in front of him. "Maybe you can." she said. "But you will be in greater and greater agony the more you try."

"You think that was painful?" she whispered, eyes glinting malevolently. "That was only a taste of what's in store for you. I can't wait to hear you scream, when every drop of your magic attacks you from the inside. I'm curious to see how long it will take for the mighty Emrys to be defeated by his own magic."

"In the meantime," Morgana continued, "I'll enjoy watching you suffer."

"Why?" he groaned. "Why not just kill me now?"

"I told you there's a bigger picture. Killing you is only part of this. I still need you."

"For what?" he spat. "If you think I'm going to serve you, you may as well kill me now. I'm loyal to-"

"Arthur." Morgana rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I know. Your dedication to my fool of a brother is very admirable, and so predictable that it's beginning to get tiring." She smiled wickedly. "But it's funny you should mention Arthur. After all, that is the other reason you're here."

Merlin laughed bitterly. "Really?" he said scornfully, "Arthur? I thought you had planned this out better. If you're trying to get Arthur, you're using the wrong bait."

"Oh really?" she said sweetly. "Surely you know my brother well enough to realize how much he cares for you. If there's anyone Arthur will risk his life for," she continued, "It's his loyal servant."

"Arthur's not coming." Saying it hurt nearly as much as knowing it to be true. "Not this time."

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Really Merlin," she sighed. "I'm aware of your lack of intelligence, but even you can't be thick enough to think Arthur isn't going to drop everything to rescue his beloved servant boy."

Merlin flushed. "He...he knows what I am. He made me leave Camelot."

Morgana snorted. "I'm sure he was already on his way to chase you back. Do you really not see how much you mean to him?"

Would Arthur really come for him? Merlin was filled with a strange mixture of dread and hope. If he came, that meant that Arthur didn't hate him. But… his stomach sank. If he came, Merlin would be useless, and Arthur would surely die at Morgana's hand. No doubt another torture she'd devised for him, to watch helplessly as she killed his king. He shuddered.

The only thing to do was escape, before Arthur could come. He summoned every ounce of strength he possessed, bracing himself for the pain. "_Aliese_!" he roared.

It was a thousand swords piercing every inch of him. Swords dipped in acid, swords covered in flames.

Morgana cackled. Her face began to blur, and Merlin felt himself slipping into the blackness gathering at the edges of his mind.

_Arthur,_ he thought desperately. _I don't know if you can hear me, but please. Please don't come. I'll be alright, just stay where you-_

Another wave of pain washed over him.

_Arthur … please … I'm sorry… please …. It hurts… it hurts … Arthur..._

And everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_I-I have magic."_

Arthur paced back and forth in the throne room. Nearly a week had passed since he'd banished Merlin from Camelot, One day later, a messenger had brought them a tattered piece of cloth from Merlin's worn out shirt, and a crudely drawn map with Morgana's signature.

Of course he was angry that his frien...his _servant,_ had been using magic under his nose for so long, no doubt laughing behind Arthur's back all the while. But what hurt most was the betrayal.

"_I use it for you Arthur … Only for you!" _

Merlin's shaky, voice rang in his ears. His face, both scared and ashamed, appeared before Arthur whenever he closed his eyes.

All that time. How could he have been such a fool?

Arthur turned as one of the guards opened the door. "Sire?" he said hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"The queen, sire. She requests an audience."

Arthur sighed. "Very well. Send her in." The guard bowed and retreated as Guinevere entered the room. Even in his agitated state, Arthur couldn't help but admire her beauty. She walked over to him, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I remember the first time the two of you met. You've changed a lot since then." she said quietly. Arthur ground his teeth in frustration. There was no need to ask who she was talking about. He shrugged her hand off and resumed his pacing. Unruffled, Gwen watched.

"You were bullying one of the servant boys, remember? Merlin walked right over to you and your group of fellow noblemen. He was dressed in those old worn out clothing, and so small next to the rest of you. But he came right up to you and told you to stop. He called you an ass. You had him thrown in prison, and then he ended up in the stocks."

The corner of Arthur's mouth quirked up ever so slightly before he could stop it. Gwen noticed.

"You really were an ass back then," she said, smiling.

"I've changed." Arthur said stiffly. He strode even faster, back and forth, back and forth.

"Yes, you have. But Merlin hasn't."

He stopped, back turned to her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've changed, Arthur," she said softly. "You've become a man. A good man, who is kind and just and devoted to his subjects. That all happened while Merlin was here."

"Yes, well, that's just a coincidence." he said testily.

"You know it isn't." He felt her eyes boring into his back. "Merlin has changed you into a better person. And Merlin is still the same skinny boy who will stand against a group of bullies to protect an innocent servant boy, even if he'll be punished for it."

Arthur wheeled around to face her. "What are you trying to say, Guinevere?" She took a step back from his anger. "He broke the law. What do you want me to do?"

"He's your _friend_! You're the _king_! You can -"

"He _lied_ to me!"

It burst out of him, breaking the dam holding back every angry and resentful thought that had been running through his head ever since Merlin had admitted the truth.

"He lied to me! For _years_, Guinevere! I confided in him, took his advice. I _trusted_ him!"

Gwen listened quietly as he ranted on.

"I thought that if there was anyone who would never betray me, it was Merlin. He was my _friend_."

"He still is-"

"Then why didn't he ever tell me?" Arthur took a deep breath and bowed his head, struggling to compose himself. When he looked back up at Gwen, his eyes were wet.

"Why didn't he tell me?" he repeated softly. "Why did he never trust me? Why didn't he confide in me?"

Gwen shook her head, exasperated. "He was afraid you'd kill him!"

"He could've given me the chance."

"Like you gave him one?" Gwen asked sharply. "You banished him when he told you the truth."

Arthur looked at her tiredly. "He killed my father, Guinevere."

"No he didn't!" Gwen argued, "It was Morgana! It was all Morgana, Gaius explained everything to you. It was the amulet Morgana put on Uther that caused Merlin's spell to kill him."

"It was still Merlin's spell." Arthur said stubbornly. "How do you know he wasn't getting rid of my father in the hopes that I would allow magic back into the kingdom?"

For a moment, Gwen just stared at him, speechless. Then, she turned on her heel and began to walk away. When she reached the doorway, she stopped, and looked back at him.

"I pray you come to your senses before it's too late," she said fiercely. "As terrible as you feel now, it is nowhere near how terrible you'll feel if you end up being the one responsible for Merlin's death." She took a breath. "Gwaine is leading the knights out as we speak to look for Merlin."

Arthur stared at her, outraged. "They had no right! They were not authorized-" But she cut him off swiftly.

"They left by authority of the queen of Camelot," she said icily. "As I was saying. Gwaine is leading the knights now. It's up to you whether or not you'll join them in the search for your best friend.

"But know this, Arthur Pendragon," whispered Gwen. "If Merlin dies, I will never forgive you. And until he returns," she continued, "I have nothing to say to you."

With that, she swept out of the room, leaving Arthur standing alone, staring after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Really means a lot to me reading your feedback! I'm on break from college at the moment, which means I have way more time to write :) I can't promise that I'll be able to keep the same pace of three chapters a day up, but I'll definitely try to do at least one chapter a day, as long as the ideas keep coming! Love you all!**

**Chapter 5**

_He swallowed nervously, knowing this could be the end of everything. But he could not bear the guilt anymore._

_Taking a deep breath, he tapped hesitantly on Arthur's door. Arthur was standing over his desk, which was covered in maps and diagrams, muttering to himself as he reviewed military strategies. When he looked up and saw Merlin standing awkwardly at the threshold, he laughed._

"_Merlin! Since when do you knock?" Arthur waved him in and turned back to his papers. "I think your manners are improving! What did I do to deserve this miracle?"_

_Despite his unease, Merlin rolled his eyes. "I need to talk to you," he said tersely._

_Arthur sighed. "Can't it wait till after breakfast?"_

"_No." _

_Arthur glanced up at him, really looking at him for the first time. "Are you alright?" he asked, watching Merlin closely. "You look a bit pale."_

* * *

"You look a bit pale." Morgana's voice echoed oddly as Merlin slowly came round. He was too weak to respond. He must've lost more blood. He glanced down, and saw the wound leaking through the bandages, staining them a dark crimson.

* * *

"_I-I'm fine." he mumbled. "I just need to talk to you."_

_Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Very well." He sat down at the desk, and looked up expectantly. "What is it?"_

_Merlin opened his mouth. And closed it. How do you tell someone you've been lying to them the whole time you've known each other?_

_Arthur was looking more and more concerned. "What's wrong?"_

* * *

"What's wrong, Merlin," Morgana simpered, "Do you need to rest?"

"Just leave me alone." he whispered. That one sentence took everything out of him.

Morgana collected a few items from the table, and returned to his side, humming cheerily.

* * *

"_Come on, Merlin," he pressed, when Merlin still didn't reply. "You know you can tell me anything."_

_Merlin met his friend's gaze. "Can I?" _

"_Merlin, quit with the theatrics. Just tell me."_

_Merlin bit his lip. "I don't know if I can."_

_He could tell Arthur was getting irritated. "It's about the sorcerer." he said quickly, before he could lose his nerve._

_Arthur stared at him. "What sorcerer?"_

"_The one I sent you to. The one who came to heal your father." At the mention of Uther, Merlin saw a muscle twitch in Arthur's jaw._

"_I don't want to talk about that, Merlin."_

"_Please," he pleaded, "it's important. There's something you should know."_

* * *

"There's something you should know, Merlin." said Morgana. "I have a very good memory."

He eyed her warily, not sure where she was going with this.

"A very good memory," she repeated. "Do you recognize this?" she asked, pulling a waterskin from the folds of her gown.

"No," Merlin lied, swallowing hard.

"Pity." she snapped. "Perhaps I should remind you."

Merlin closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. He heard the rustling of Morgana's skirt as she brushed past him, the pop as she uncorked the waterskin.

"Do you know what dying feels like, Merlin?" He shook his head back and forth quickly. His eyes flew open when he felt her cool hand cupping his chin. He pressed his lips together and jerked back, but Morgana was stronger than he was. She yanked his face closer, scowling.

"No," she mused. "I'm sure you don't. Otherwise, you wouldn't have tricked your friend into drinking poison.

Merlin thrashed desperately against her, but he was no match for her. "No," she breathed, "I'm sure you don't know the feeling of your throat constricting like a straw, so thin that every breath is a struggle. That realization that you cannot breathe. The terror of not knowing what is happening. The agony of your organs shriveling and dying, killing you from the inside." She pinched his nostrils shut. He grunted, trying to hold out as long as he could.

"Do you know what the worst part was, Merlin?" she whispered. His brain was screaming for oxygen.

"Even with all that happening to me, there was something else that hurt even more. The worst part was that feeling of betrayal, as you stared into my eyes and cradled me in your arms, even while knowing that you would be responsible for my death."

Merlin could not take it anymore. He opened his mouth, gasping for air. Immediately, Morgana had forced the spout between his teeth. He choked as she poured the poison down his throat.

Finally, she released him. She waited while he coughed and spluttered, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

Morgana murmured an incantation, and Merlin's chains slid out of the ring. Merlin collapsed, his legs unable to support him.

Morgana knelt down beside him, holding his head in her lap. "Now you'll know, Merlin." she whispered. "Now you'll know what I felt."

Already, he could feel the poison working its way through his system. He felt his insides twisting, his throat closing. He tried to scream, but did not have enough oxygen in his lungs. His body convulsed, and his eyes rolled madly in their sockets, until they found Morgana's cool green ones. Spots began to dance before his eyes.

"Don't worry," he heard through the fog in his brain, "This isn't the end of our time together. I have so much more planned for you."

Horrible rasping, strangled choking sounds came from his mouth. He gagged and retched, as his body tried to expel the poison. A small whimper managed to escape his lips.

"Shh," she crooned, stroking his forehead as she met his frantic gaze, "I'm sure Arthur will be here soon. You'll be able to have a rest while I deal with him."

_Arthu … r-r- Arthur … _ His mouth tried to form the word.

_Don' t… Art … hur … trap … D-d-don't … d-don't come ... it hurts … _

He felt his eyes closing, even as his survival instincts screamed at him to stay awake.

"That's it," Morgana whispered. "Don't fight it. Just _feel_ it."

_Hurts … it hurts … A-A-rthur … t-t-t …t-t-rap … don't …hurts …_


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyy! Got a nice long chapter for you guys. Already working on the next one. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

_Arthu … r-r- Arthur …_

It wasn't real…

_Don' t… Art … hur … trap … D-d-don't … d-don't come _

Wake up...just wake up….

_Hurts … it hurts …_

Wake up…

_DON'T!_

Arthur bolted upright in bed, gasping for air. _Breathe_, he told himself, _breathe_. _It's just a dream_.

"It's a dream." he muttered feverishly, Merlin's scream ringing in his ears, "Just a dream." His sheets were twisted around him, and he was covered in sweat. He breathed deeply, in and out, slowly and steadily until he felt his heart rate returning to normal.

This was the third night it had happened. Arthur would drift off into a troubled sleep, only to be jolted awake moments later by that voice. Merlin's voice. So loud, so _real_, he had to inspect the room to assure himself that Merlin wasn't actually there, standing at his bedside shouting in his ear. It was amazing, he thought wryly, how good Merlin was at disrupting his routine, even when he wasn't around.

Arthur groaned and slumped back against his pillows. He turned his head to the left, but the bed's other occupant was absent. Gwen had been staying in her own chambers ever since their last heated conversation.

Sunlight was already beginning to creep through the windows. It would be pointless going to sleep now. Might as well do something productive.

Arthur untangled himself from his sheets, collected his armor and sword, and headed down to the training grounds.

* * *

He thrust his sword deep into the belly of the training dummy for the umpteenth time. It felt good taking out all his frustration on the hapless lump of straw. Arthur pulled up his helmet visor, allowing the sweat to pour out. He bent over, hands on his knees, panting from exertion. His stomach chose that moment to remind him that he hadn't eaten since the last night.

Enough training for now. Time for breakfast.

Arthur strode back up to the castle, helmet under his arm. What should he ask for? Ham and hash browns? Some of the chef's custard pastries? He'd definitely earned them, what with that early morning workout.

Or maybe-

_Art … hur … t-t-rap … D-d-don't … d-don't come ... it hurts …_

Arthur leapt about a foot in the air. Thankfully no one was there to see it.

He kept walking. Then he froze as it sank in.

He was awake.

No one was there.

Arthur wheeled around, and sprinted down to the physician's chambers.

* * *

"Gaius!"

The door smashed into the wall and rebounded as Arthur burst into the room.

Gaius jumped, cursing as he overturned the vials of medicine he'd been carefully measuring.

"Three days brewing gone down the drain." he muttered. He turned to king. "What is it, sire?"

Arthur recoiled at the hardness in the physician's voice, even while knowing he deserved it. But there were more important things to worry about.

"Gaius, listen to me," he said quickly. "I know you're angry with me, and I know I have no right to be here, asking for your help after what I did."

Gaius was silent, but his frosty look told Arthur that he agreed wholeheartedly.

"It's about Merlin," Arthur said hurriedly. At the mention of his protege, Gaius sat upright. Hope flared in Arthur. Would the physician believe him?

Gaius motioned toward the low stool in the corner. Arthur sat on it, and was reminded uncomfortably of his five-year-old self being banished to the corner after he'd caused his third tutor to quit.

The physician looked at him expectantly.

"This is probably a strange question," said Arthur hesitantly, "but has Merlin ever spoken to you in ... in your mind?"

Gaius raised a bushy eyebrow. "Are you referring to telepathy?"

Arthur was confused. "Telepathy?"

The physician nodded. "Telepathy is the art of speaking to and reading minds. Merlin has never needed to contact me telepathically, but he does indeed have that power. It does have its limits, however."

Arthur was surprised. "I didn't know such powers could have limits."

"Everyone and everything has limits," said Gaius gravely, "Even Merlin. Powerful as he is, telepathy only works within a certain range."

"Is it possible for those without magic to hear him if they're within range?" Arthur asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"I've known him to do it before," Gaius said slowly, eyeing him strangely. "But distance is not the only factor. It also depends on the bond between the two owners of the minds and - " Gaius shook his head. "Never mind. Just tell me what is going on, Arthur."

Arthur hesitated. Gaius fixed him with a hard stare. "I may be old, but I am not a fool. Did Merlin speak to you?"

Arthur nodded, relieved he wasn't being written off as mad. "I didn't think it was anything at first …. Well, I had a feeling it could be," he admitted, shamefaced. Gaius frowned disapprovingly, but nodded at him to continue. "But I told myself I was dreaming. It only happened when I was sleeping."

"And now?"

"I just heard him," Arthur said shakily. "I was training, and I heard him calling my name. I … I heard him screaming."

Gaius paled.

"Is it possible I was imagining it Gaius?" he asked hopefully.

The physician shook his head. "I doubt it," he said grimly.

"But you said … you said that you need to be within a certain range - "

Gaius cut him off. "Sometimes distance is not an issue, depending on the level of desperation."

Arthur blinked, not sure he had heard right. "Desperation?"

"It functions similarly to chemical reaction of adrenaline." said Gaius. "If your brain believes you are in danger, you will be capable of feats of strength you would not have been otherwise. Telepathy takes place in the mind, and therefore works the same way."

"So Merlin really was speaking to me."

Gaius nodded. "It appears so. The question now," he continued, "is what you will choose to do with this information."

Neither said anything for awhile. Finally, Arthur broke the silence. "Gaius, why didn't he tell me?"

Gaius sighed. "That's what this is about?"

Arthur flushed. "You think I'm being a fool?"

"No." Gaius said thoughtfully. Arthur looked up, startled.

"However," the physician continued, "I do think you are letting your pride get in the way of what your heart is telling you to do."

Arthur's shoulders slumped. "I don't think I can trust my heart anymore." he said dejectedly. "My heart told me Merlin considered me a friend." He laughed bitterly. "Clearly I was mistaken, since Merlin didn't trust me enough to tell me this before."

Gaius looked at him steadily. "Do you really believe that?"

Arthur shrugged.

"Then you really are a fool." Gaius said gently. "Did you not listen to what I told you before? Telepathy relies not only on distance, but on the strength of the bond." He crossed the room and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Which means," he continued, "That you do indeed mean a great deal to Merlin."

Arthur was quiet for a moment, letting the old man's words sink in. Could it really be so simple?

The distant whinnying coming from the stables shook him out of his reverie. He jumped up, and strode quickly to the door.

"Where are you going?" Gaius called after him.

"You know where." he muttered, rolling his eyes. Behind him, Gaius hid a smile.

At the doorway, he hesitated before turning around one last time. "Gaius."

"Yes, sire?"

"Thank you."

And with that, he was gone.

Arthur raced to the stables, seizing the reins of the first saddled horse he saw. He knew what he had to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I know it's a shorter chapter, but the last one was super long, and I'll be writing more chapters tomorrow. As always, thank you for following, and for your reviews which keep me motivated. Happy reading! **

**Chapter 7**

Merlin was almost too tired to care anymore. Almost.

In the time he'd been taken prisoner (Days? Weeks? How much time had passed?), Merlin had undergone countless modes of torture, including some particularly vicious methods devised by Morgana. He had not realized how many ways a person could feel pain until he'd ended up in here.

There had been more burns, more knife wounds. His body and ragged trousers were sticky with blood. He'd been beaten and kicked repeatedly by Morgana's guards. He couldn't be certain, but by the feel of it, he was sure his right leg was broken, if nothing else was.

Then there was the mental torture, of being kept in a tiny, dirty gray box with no concept of time, so that the days and nights blended together, and eventually became one colorless blur.

Morgana regularly used him as a guinea pig for her experimental spells, each worse than the one before. If he had the strength to, Merlin would have laughed at his cocksuredness at the start of his ordeal, his certainty that he would not give Morgana the satisfaction of hearing him scream. That resolution had been broken almost immediately. Merlin had screamed till his vocal cords were rubbed raw. Though it was what Morgana wanted, it served a purpose for Merlin as well. It gave him some release, some way to let out his pain and terror. Eventually he could not muster the strength to raise his voice. Even that was taken from him.

He was fed sporadically, just enough to keep him alive. His throat had long gone dry, and he almost welcomed the poisons Morgana experimented with. He no longer fought when she held him down, but swallowed them willingly, for, in those first few seconds before the toxins took effect, he could pretend he was drinking water, and briefly cool his burning throat.

And, agonizing as some of the poisons were, sometimes he would be lucky enough to fall unconscious from the pain of them, and would not need to feel for a while.

Whenever he awoke, however, after one of those blissful periods of nothingness, he'd remember every bruise, every wound, every cut, every bit of pain, and he would feel everything twofold.

Merlin winced as the old wound on his lower torso gave a particularly nasty throb. He had no strength to turn his head down to look, but was certain it was infected by now. He could smell it beginning to fester. No doubt the newer cuts would be quick to follow suit.

His teeth chattered, causing his head to ache. His body shook with fever, and his cheeks burned, despite the cold he felt penetrating his bones.

Merlin stared dully at the stretch of gray wall he could see from his spot on the dusty floor. Rather than returning him to his original position, Morgana had allowed him the small mercy of being able to remain on the ground, albeit with chains still wrapped around him.

The chains. Try as he might, Merlin could not break free. At first, he'd attempted to summon his magic to weaken the chains, stopping to rest every so often when the pain got to a point where it was almost unbearable.

But Morgana had been careful with her enchantments, and the chains still held. What's more, the chains constricted tightly with every spell. The ones around his torso were slowly crushing his rib cage, so that every breath was a struggle. Still Merlin kept at it, keeping his energy in reserve to chip away at the spells binding him.

As time went on, and he grew weaker and weaker from the abuse and food deprivation his body was suffering, the world became hazy and unfocused, making it difficult for him to differentiate between dreams and reality. He felt himself floating at times. Faces of the people he knew swam around him: Gaius, preparing a delicious looking stew that Merlin never got to eat, Gwen, eyes kind, then sad, then kind again. Percival and Gwaine told him jokes, and Arthur … Arthur was nearly always there, sometimes laughing, sometimes frowning, sometimes shouting in anger, depending how Merlin was feeling.

But Morgana … he always knew which Morgana was real and which was not. Pain was his distinguisher. When her eyes were soft, her hands gentle, Merlin reveled in the respite, even while knowing it was an hallucination. When her face was hard, her lips twisted into a cruel smile, Merlin felt a vague sense of pain from somewhere far away, and he knew she was really there.

In those brief moments of lucidity, Merlin didn't dream of rescue, but of an end. He just wanted it to end.

_Soon_, he thought, when Morgana came up with yet another way to hurt him. _Soon_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Super busy with the holidays at the moment, but I'll try to find time to post the next chapter by tonight. Happy Holidays, no matter what you celebrate. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

"Gwaine, are you sure you won't let someone else lead?" Elyan complained. "I'm starting to think you don't actually know where you're going."

Gwaine ignored him, and urged his mare forward into the leafy brush ahead.

"It's getting dark," Leon called from the back, "I think we should settle down for the night, Gwaine. We'll continue searching tomorrow."

"No." The normally lighthearted knight was unusually grim. "We keep going."

"Gwaine!" Elyan protested, trying to match his friend's pace, "We've been out here for four days, going in circles. The last time you let us rest was two nights ago! Even if we find Merlin, we won't be much help to him falling off our horses in exhaustion. Leon's right. Let's take a break."

Gwaine shook his head and brought his mare around to face them. "We aren't stopping." he said through clenched teeth. "By now Morgana's had Merlin for nearly two weeks." His voice cracked. "You can all go to sleep if you want to. I'm not giving up on Merlin. He'd do the same for any of us."

Percival hadn't said a word yet. Leon brought his horse to a trot next to his fellow knight's.

"Percival," he said in an undertone, "Talk to him. He'll listen to you."

The giant man nodded, and followed after Gwaine.

Gwaine heard Percival pulling up alongside him, but did not acknowledge him. They rode together in silence at first.

"Gwaine." Percival's voice was gentle. "We're all worried about Merlin. But Leon and Elyan are right. We need to rest. It doesn't mean you're giving up on him," he added, when Gwaine did not respond.

Gwaine scowled. "Every minute we rest is another minute Merlin is being tortured. Or worse." he said darkly. "I owe my life to him. We all do."

The knights rode forward in the dusk, nearing a small clearing.

"True." Percival agreed. "That's part of the reason we're all here. That and Merlin is our friend, and an honorary knight. We would never leave one of our brothers behind. We know the code." He jerked his head towards the two knights behind them. "But look at them." Gwaine turned, finally allowing himself to notice Leon's glazed eyes, Elyan's drooping head. "They're your brothers too."

Gwaine mulled it over silently. Percival held his breath.

"Fine." Gwaine grumbled. "We'll rest. But we rise at first light."

Percival clapped him on the shoulder and rode back to pass on the message.

* * *

"Remember when Merlin helped up steal a chicken from the kitchen?"

"The cook was furious …."

"And that time Arthur asked him for an actual definition of the word dollophead, he said-"

"Prince Arthur." Elyan and Percival chorused, and broke into laughter.

"How about when he told Leon he was teaching Arthur poetry?"

Leon chortled along with the others stretched out around the campfire, then stared up at the sky. "When I think about it, I'm surprised we never caught on before." he said seriously. "I mean, he didn't do a great job hiding it, did he?"

He rolled over to gauge the rest of their reactions. The other knights looked thoughtful.

"You have a point," Elyan mused, "All those odd stories and strange incidents that he always seemed involved in are starting to make more sense."

"Like how he was always conveniently in the tavern whenever there was trouble, and help seemed to come out of nowhere?" Percival asked.

"Or how he was suddenly able to juggle," Leon supplied.

"And those falling tree branches that would hit the enemy at exactly the right moment."

Gwaine shrugged. "I guess the fact that none of us were that shocked just means we were pretty stupid not to put it together beforehand." He rolled his eyes dramatically. "What a great bunch of prats."

Percival chuckled. "Don't feel too bad. If Arthur didn't cotton on, when he knew him longest-"

"Nah, that doesn't count," Gwaine said dismissively. "After all, he _is_ a dollophead."

The knights roared with laughter.

"Glad you think so," called a familiar voice.

The knights leapt to their feet as their king suddenly rode into the clearing to join them.

"I thought you men could use a hand." said Arthur, holding up a piece of parchment. "Especially since I'm the one with the map."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"How much further, sire?"

Having instructions on a general location to head toward definitely made the search easier, but it had still taken a day and a half to come even close to their destination.

Arthur squinted at the grubby map in his hand. "We went through the Valley of Fallen Kings this morning, rode around Nimeth ... according to this, another hour or so due East, and we should reach the meeting point.

Elyan looked slightly alarmed. "Are you sure, Arthur? That means we'll be going through King Cenred's territory. We have no jurisdiction there."

Arthur nodded. "I'm sure, Elyan. Take a look." He pointed at a spot on the map. "We'll be passing through Ealdor if we follow this route. That's where Merlin's mother lives."

"Makes sense then," said Leon. "After you made him-" Arthur threw him a sharp look and he hastily cleared his throat, "after he _left_, he probably decided to go back home. It would be the most logical place to go, at least until he could get his bearings again."

"And then Morgana found him," spat Gwaine.

Percival chose that moment to speak up. "I've been wondering about that," he said thoughtfully. "How did Morgana find him so quickly?"

Leon shrugged. "No doubt she has her spies."

"Yes," Percival pressed, "But very few people knew. Only those closest to you, sire," he added, turning back to Arthur. "So who is the traitor?"

"None of us, that's for sure," said Gwaine immediately. The others murmured in agreement. They had been through a great deal together, enough to be certain of their loyalty to each other.

"We'll worry about that later," Arthur said tersely. "For now, let's keep going."

"The only place you'll be going is to your graves." hissed a voice from the underbrush.

As one, the knights closed ranks around their king, as a dozen armed soldiers surrounded them.

* * *

The dark haired man leading them spoke first. "I am Sir Damien, captain of Cenred's royal guard. What business have you here?"

Arthur opened his mouth to answer the captain, but at a warning look from Percival, he stayed quiet and allowed Gwaine to speak.

"My men and I pray you'll forgive us for any accidental trespassing," said Gwaine politely, "We did not know these lands were spoken for."

Arthur groaned inwardly. Was that the best he could come up with? The captain seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Spare us," he sneered. "You are all dressed in the garb of the knights of Camelot. It is hard to believe soldiers of Arthur would blunder unknowingly into King Cenred's lands."

"Fair enough," Gwaine allowed. "But we come with peaceful intentions. Will you allow us safe passage?"

The soldiers surrounding them chortled. "Passage?" Sir Damien repeated, looking amused, "I think not."

"Look," said Gwaine, clearly losing his patience. "Our friend is in danger, and we need to find him. Can you stop being a pompous prat and just let us through?"

"I am a captain of Cenred's royal guard, and you will address me with the respect I deserve!" hissed the man, no longer smiling. "I demand an apology for this insult!"

During this exchange, Leon and Elyan were motioning Arthur to dismount his horse. He knew what they were thinking. Arthur was too valuable a prize to be let go by Cenred's men, and could not afford to be taken. What's more, if they were all captured, Merlin was done for. He slipped off the saddle as quietly as he could, taking his sword and provisions. Wordlessly, he handed Elyan the map. Elyan raised his eyebrows. _You're sure?_ he mouthed. Arthur nodded. He'd memorized that parchment days ago, so that he knew every crease and smudge of ink on it. They would need it to find him and Merlin once they got out of this. Arthur was confident enough in the skills of his men to know that they would not have trouble getting out of this. It was simply a question of how long.

In the meantime, Gwaine was doing his best to distract Sir Damien so that Arthur could make his escape.

"I'm so sorry," he said loudly. "You are right, _Sir_ Damien, I should apologize. I'm sorry I called you a pompous prat."

Sir Damien smirked in satisfaction, but froze as Gwaine finished, "What I meant was that you're a brainless, spineless, pompous prat who is not fit for anything except serving the most foolish dimwit excuse for a king in the five kingdoms."

"I cannot allow that to pass!" Damien roared, drawing his sword. "Men! Attack!"

Arthur slipped stealthily past the ensuing scuffle. The last thing he heard was the captain's scream of fury, before the forest muffled all sound. And Arthur was alone. He strode steadily through the woods, covering as much ground as he could while on foot.

After some time, as darkness began to fall and Arthur was getting ready to stop and rest for the night, a massive shape loomed in the darkness. It was hard to see anything clearly, but his heart skipped a beat, and somehow he knew: He was here.

Tiredness forgotten, Arthur walked forward. _I'm coming Merlin,_ he thought, drawing his sword from his sheathe and holding the hilt with shaking hands._ I'm coming._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Enjoy the next chapter! I won't be able to post until Saturday night the earliest, and possibly not until Sunday, but don't worry! We're gonna keep this coming! Happy reading!**

**Chapter 10**

It seemed almost too easy, which should have clued Arthur in. There were no guards in sight, and the double doors to the fortress didn't even have a padlock. But Arthur registered nothing suspicious, so intent was he on rescuing his servant.

He pulled open the door and entered. Instantly, a keening wail sounded, a noise so loud Arthur had to clap his hands to his ears. Within seconds, the young king was surrounded by armed guards rushing to respond to the alarm. He looked around. Twenty swords were drawn, all pointing at him.

Arthur sighed, dropped his sword, and raised his arms in surrender, knowing resistance was futile against these numbers. One guard confiscated his sword, then patted him down to check for any concealed weapons. When he found none, another two men seized him by the shoulders and marched him forward, down a seemingly endless set of stone steps. Down, down they went, the air around them growing cooler and damper the lower they traveled.

Finally they reached the bottom-most level. The walls reeked of mildew, and dusty cobwebs filled the corners. Water dripped down from the sloped ceiling. A skittering sound underfoot told Arthur of the dungeon's other inhabitants, and he did his best to avoid any contact with the rats scurrying along the passageways.

The guards forced him to a sudden stop in front of the third door they passed in the narrow corridor. Arthur waited apprehensively as a ring of keys was inserted one by one, until the correct match was found. Then, he was thrown unceremoniously into the cell. Before he could even get back to his feet, the door had slammed shut with an audible BANG, plunging Arthur into complete darkness.

Instinctively, Arthur crawled around the space, feeling with his hands and knees to inspect his surroundings. The cell was small, judging on how quickly he was able to cross it. He sniffed, and a shiver ran down his spine as he recognized the coppery scent of blood. He stood up and ran his hands blindly up and down the walls. No windows or holes, and the only door was the one he'd come in through, which was securely locked. Nothing to do now but wait.

Arthur hunched down against the wall, propping his head up on his knees, trying to get comfortable. He closed his eyes, hoping to get some much needed rest for whatever lay ahead.

Someone coughed. Arthur froze. He wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" he called. No one answered. Was he going mad?

Arthur was both frightened and relieved when the cough sounded again. He got back on his hands and knees and began to crawl once again, feeling around for the mysterious company. Soon, his hands hit something soft. A body.

"Hello?" he whispered. A faint moan was the only reply. Arthur blinked, his eyes finally beginning to adjust to the dark, and gasped when he realized who his cell mate was.

"Merlin?!"

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur whispered again, inching closer. "Can you hear me?"

The boy was motionless. He knelt over Merlin's prone form, feeling shakily for a pulse, and sighing in relief when he found one. It was weak and irregular-but it was there.

Merlin's breathing was shallow and labored. Every breath seemed to take a great deal out of him. Arthur shook his head, taking in his friend's condition. "Merlin," he murmured, eyes wet, "What did she do to you?"

Merlin, clad in nothing but his ragged trousers, was shivering violently. Arthur shrugged off his cloak and made to wrap it over the boy's bare torso, but stopped when he saw the many bruises, burns and cuts covering his chest and abdomen. The burns were an angry red, and many appeared to be inflamed.

The cuts that crisscrossed over his abdomen were coated in clotted blood. Some of the larger wounds were bandaged, but the bandages looked old and sweat encrusted. No doubt they needed changing. Arthur swallowed his revulsion when he saw some of the wounds leaking pus. Infection. Not good.

Carefully maneuvering around the many chains wrapped around him, he put a gentle hand on Merlin's chest, so light he was barely touching him, but Merlin still flinched. Breathing an apology, Arthur tried to be even more careful as he ran his arms up and down Merlin's body, checking for broken bones. Merlin made noises of protest when Arthur pressed his right arm, and his back arched suddenly when Arthur got too close to his rib cage. He drew his hand back as if burned. He was almost afraid to touch Merlin again, for fear of hurting him even more.

A flash of anger burned through him. Who could hurt another human being like this? Who could hurt Merlin, of all people? Merlin, who was so helpless, incapable of hurting a fly?

The chains were pressing deep into Merlin's chest, constricting his already labored breathing. Even in unconsciousness, his forehead was creased and his muscles taut from pain. He looked so fragile … and when had he grown so thin?

His cheeks were sunken in, and his skin, stretched tightly around his jaw bones, had an unhealthy yellowish tinge. A quick examination of Merlin's forehead confirmed Arthur's suspicions of fever. Arthur swallowed a lump in his throat. What had he done to his friend?

Merlin coughed again, a choking fit that wracked his whole body with spasms. Quickly, Arthur supported the back of his head. Fervently grateful he still had his waterskin with him, Arthur lifted it to Merlin's cracked lips. "Drink, Merlin," he urged, tipping the water into his mouth. Merlin coughed and spluttered, but Arthur held his mouth shut, forcing him to swallow.

Even that drop of water seemed to do a world of good. His coughing subsided, and his breathing eased, till he was taking slower, measured breaths. Arthur sighed in relief.

"Arthur," Merlin croaked, eyes screwed shut. Arthur kept his arm under Merlin's head, supporting him like an infant. "I'm here, Merlin." he whispered, blinking back tears. Merlin whimpered. In his fevered delirium, he muttered incomprehensibly, unaware of anything around him. Arthur kept holding him, rocking him gently and whispering soothingly into his ear, hoping his friend would hear and perhaps be comforted.

He felt useless. So useless. And so responsible. This was all his fault. Tears slipped silently down his cheeks, but he continued to whisper to Merlin, refusing to let go.

There was a click as the key turned in the lock. The door swung open, and Arthur looked up as Morgana swept into the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Morgana looked down at the scene greeting her: An unconscious Merlin, caked in blood and dirt, being propped up in her brother's arms. She smiled as she met Arthur's eyes.

"We've been waiting for you," she sneered, walking over to the pair, "haven't we, Merlin?" She nudged him with a slippered foot.

"Don't!" Arthur snapped, as Merlin's face twisted in response. But Morgana just laughed.

"I knew you cared for him, but I didn't realize how soft you'd gotten," she said scornfully. "No matter. It will make it easier to deal with you. For example … " She knelt down, and pressed her palm down hard on Merlin's abdomen, right on top of the biggest knife wound. Merlin gasped and writhed in agony. His eyes flew open briefly, unseeing, before rolling back again. Morgana's mocking laughter echoed around them.

Arthur was shaking with fury. "Leave him _alone_!" he snarled, glaring at her.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Fine." She got to her feet and moved back.

"Here's how this is going to work, Arthur," she said, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. "From this moment on, you are no longer king. You obey me. Do you understand?"

Arthur was silent. Morgana's eyes flashed gold, and Merlin screamed.

"Do you under-"

"Yes!" Arthur shouted quickly over Merlin's continued cries of pain. "Just stop! Please," he added hastily, when she looked at him expectantly.

Morgana smirked. "That's more like it."She murmured an incantation, and Merlin was quiet once more in Arthur's arms. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Morgana continued speaking as though nothing had happened.

"When we return to Camelot, you will sign over the throne to me. You will order your knights and subjects to bow down to me."

"Why don't you just kill me?" Arthur said bitterly. Something inside him twisted, listening to this monster who was his sister, who used to be one of the kindest people he knew. So much had changed…

"That is definitely the end plan," Morgana assured him. "However, I do need to win over the people first. You and I both know they won't accept me without a fight," she said darkly. "I need you there to convince them to sway their allegiance."

It was Arthur's turn to laugh. "You underestimate me, Morgana," he said. "I don't control my subjects' loyalty."

"On the contrary," she hissed, "You, in the people's eyes at least, are the very essence of Camelot. You symbolize the dawning of the new age, an age of reason and justice, and your people are quick to forgive your continued support of Uther's ways, a land where those who practice magic are evil. Even those practitioners themselves support you, as they are willing to settle for the grudging tolerance and mercy you show them."

Arthur shook his head. "Why would the people turn to you, then? If they are as content as you claim they are?"

"Because I can promise them what you cannot," she retorted, eyes flashing angrily. "Acceptance. A place where magic is no longer feared, or abhorred, but celebrated. You are too much your father's son to ever see magic as anything but evil."

"Magic took my whole family away from me," he protested. "It killed our father. It changed _you_ into a monster, someone with no qualms for torturing," he gestured at Merlin, covered in sweat and blood, "or _killing_. You killed our father," he whispered. "How could you kill your own _father_?"

Something flickered in Morgana's eyes for the briefest of moments, then vanished. "He would have done the same to me, and you know it," she snapped. "He'd already done it to so many of my kind. His problem … and _yours_," she added, glaring at him, "Is that you see all magic as something evil, rather than as a force of nature, whose good or bad is determined by whom it is manipulated. Look at _him_!" She too waved at Merlin. "He would follow you to hell and back, would _die_ for you, and has proven his loyalty in countless ways. Yet look how quick you were to cast him out when he revealed himself to you!"

That same guilt that had plagued him ever since Merlin's departure gnawed at him once more. He shook it off for the time being. "Look at _you_, Morgana!" he argued. "You who claim to be the victim … look at all that you've done. You're no better than Uther!"

Morgana froze. He'd hit a nerve. He watched her face as conflicting emotions warred with each other, anger, shock, guilt, fear, and some more that he could not name. But in the end, anger won out.

"_Ástryce_!"

Arthur cried out as an invisible knife slashed across his shoulder, ripping his tunic open. With a wave of her hand, Merlin was yanked from Arthur's grasp and chained by his arms to the ceiling. Another wave and Arthur had his own set of chains binding him, attached to heavy padlocks in the stone wall. Through it all, Merlin remained unconscious.

Morgana looked at Arthur with pain-filled eyes.

"Do not presume to know my mind, Arthur Pendragon." she whispered. Arthur could do nothing but watch as she stalked out of the cell, slamming the door shut behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Got a nice long chapter for you guys! Loving your reviews, and having a great time with this story! Happy reading!**

**Chapter 12**

"...lin. Merlin … hear me? Mer… can you …"

Merlin heard the words from somewhere far away, dim and echoey, ringing painfully in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying to drown out the sound.

"...lin! An...r me, Merlin!" The voice was frantic now. He struggled to break out of the thick fog swirling around him. It was too hard …"

"Merlin," Arthur hissed urgently, "Please! Open your eyes!"

This seemed important. With an enormous amount of effort, Merlin complied. Arthur sighed in relief as the familiar blue eyes fluttered open. "Merlin, are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

Merlin blinked, disoriented. Then his gaze settled on the person talking.

"No," he moaned weakly, shrinking back. "L-l-leave me a-a-alone."

Arthur stared at him, worried. "Merlin, it's me, it's-"

Merlin shook his head violently back and forth. "You...not real, y-y-you're not real," he chanted, squeezing his eyes shut. "You're … not real … please … please l-l-leave me alone!" he gasped, tears pouring down his face. "I'm s...s-s-sorry, I'm sorry … p-p-please…" He broke off suddenly as he was seized by a coughing fit.

Arthur felt a pang of remorse, that was swallowed quickly by cold hard fury. "What did she do to you?" he murmured, watching the warlock sadly. _This is all my fault,_ he thought.

He waited until Merlin's coughing subsided somewhat, then tried again.

"Merlin?" he said gently. "It's me, Arthur. I'm real. I promise. I came to rescue you."

"No." Merlin whispered. "You're l-l-lying. You're...not...Arthur. Arthur...h...h...hates me. He t-t-told me that he nev… he n-n-never wanted t-t-to see me … again."

"Merlin, it's me," Arthur pleaded, "I said that, I know, but I didn't mean it. I was angry, I was being stupid. Please," he said desperately, when Merlin did not respond. "Please believe me."

Merlin blinked. His eyes slowly focused as he really looked at Arthur for the first time. "Arthur?" he rasped, coughing again.

Arthur nodded. "It's me."

"You … came for me?" he breathed, eyes widening. Arthur nodded again, swallowing another lump in his throat.

"S-s-some … r-r-rescue …" Merlin wheezed. His cracked lips turned up into the ghost of a smile. "G-g-get..ting y-y-yourself c-captured …. Was that … p-part … of the plan?"

"Oh, absolutely," Arthur said, smiling tremulously.

"N-not...one of your … f-f-finest ones, I … have t-t-to say."

Arthur let out a strangled laugh, grateful to Merlin for breaking the ice somewhat. "No, I guess not," he agreed.

Merlin smiled again, and closed his eyes tiredly.

"No," Arthur said quickly, "Stay awake, Merlin. I know you're tired, but try to stay awake." He wasn't sure if it would be safe for Merlin to sleep in the state he was in. Merlin blinked blearily and nodded. But his eyes were already drooping. He shook his head to clear it.

"How …long have I...been here?" he whispered.

"Nearly two weeks. How are you feeling?" Arthur asked, watching him carefully.

Merlin opened his mouth to speak again, wincing as his rib cage twinged in protest. "Lousy." he croaked.

Arthur grimaced in sympathy. "I know."

He hesitated. "Did you try using … you know …" he said awkwardly, "to escape?"

Merlin sighed. "Of course." He flexed his arms in their chains. Arthur noticed they let off a faint glow. "But I can't. Morgana … enchanted … enchanted the chains. If I use my magic … it attacks me. Inside." he explained. "And the … m-m-more magic I use … the tighter the chains go." Talking seemed to be taking a lot out of him. Arthur waited patiently for him to gather his strength again, noting the flush of fever in Merlin's sunken cheeks.

"I've been t-trying … to weaken them ... " he whispered. "B-but I d...don't always have enough strength." Arthur saw him hesitate. "I can...try again...soon, I think," Merlin said, eyeing the chains doubtfully.

Arthur shook his head quickly. "No, don't worry about that right now. Just rest. I'll wake you up every so often," he promised. "I don't think it's good for you to fall in too deep a sleep."

Merlin nodded obediently, closing his eyes. Within moments, his breathing had slowed, and his head drooped down onto his chest.

Arthur leaned back against the wall, closing his own eyes. They would need all their strength for what lay ahead.

* * *

"What made you decide to come for me?"

Several hours had passed. The sleep seemed to have done a lot of good for Merlin. His face was less flushed, and his eyes were clearer, more alert. But being more aware meant he was able to ask the questions and start the conversation Arthur had been desperate to avoid.

Merlin waited as Arthur fidgeted.

"You would do the same for me," Arthur mumbled.

"But why now?" Merlin pressed. "And what made you change your mind?"

"A few things," he began. "Gwen, for one. You've gotten me in a lot of trouble with her." Merlin smirked, but underneath it, he looked surprised.

"She wasn't angry at me?"

"You?" Arthur snorted. "Please. She's been coming to me for days, trying to get me to stop being such an idiot."

"Easier said than done."

"I can still throw something at you, Merlin," Arthur said warningly. But he laughed along with Merlin.

"Second?" Merlin prompted.

"Second, everyone except me was willing to trust you. Gwaine and the knights went searching for you, Gaius of course was on your side … and he made me realize what I was really upset about. Come on," he sighed, when Merlin raised an eyebrow questioningly, "You're my friend. We've known each other for years. If you really were evil, or dangerous, you've had your chance to prove it."

"So why?"

"I…" Arthur cleared his throat, stalling. "I thought you didn't trust me," he whispered, meeting Merlin's eyes at last.

Now it was Merlin's turn to laugh, but he broke off with a wince. "You really are a dollophead," he wheezed. "Why would you think that?"

Arthur smiled, but his eyes looked pained. "Why didn't you ever tell me, Merlin?"

"Is that it?" Merlin asked in disbelief.

"You don't get it," muttered Arthur, looking away so Merlin wouldn't see his wet eyes.

"Try me."

"I'm the king!" he burst out. "There are so few people I can trust, Merlin! Almost everyone has an ulterior motive when it comes to me. There aren't many people I consider friends. But you?" Arthur sighed. "You never sought to promote yourself, or ingratiate yourself. You were just you. And I felt like I could tell you anything. I did, in fact. But you kept the biggest secret of your life from me. For _years_, Merlin! Why?"

"For one thing, you would've killed me," Merlin pointed out.

"Maybe in the beginning, Arthur countered, "Maybe before I'd known you like I do now. Do you really think I would kill you, Merlin?"

"No, but-"

But Arthur cut him off. "You know what finally made me get up and go after you? I heard you," he choked. "I heard you. In my head. Screaming."

Merlin stared at him, wide-eyed. "I thought I was dreaming," Arthur went on. "At first, I tried to convince myself I was. But then I heard you again. You were screaming in pain, calling my name. But you didn't ask me to come to your rescue. You told me to stay away." Arthur shook his head slowly. "I couldn't stand the thought of you being in so much pain … because of me."

He looked up at his servant, meeting his eyes at last. "Merlin, I never could have hurt you. Maybe at one point, long ago. But you never even gave me the chance to prove it."

Merlin sighed. "I didn't want to put you in that position," he confessed. "You're the _king_. I couldn't ask you to break the rules for me … a _servant_."

"A _friend_," Arthur contradicted. He rolled his eyes. "Merlin, will you ever stop being so damn selfless?"

"Arthur," said Merlin, looking at him in mock exasperation, "When do I ever do as I'm told?"

Arthur considered. "Good point." Merlin grinned at him, and Arthur felt lighter than he had in weeks. The cell rang with his laughter and Merlin's weak chuckles.

It was time to address the next matter at hand. Arthur looked at Merlin. "How are we getting out of here?" he asked. "Any ideas?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyooo! Happy Sunday! Hope you like the surprise second chapter of the day! We're gonna keep this rolling! Shoutout to Sandhopper and everyone else following and posting reviews.**

**Chapter 13**

Merlin gritted his teeth. "_Aliese_." he whispered. Arthur watched warily as Merlin's eyes flashed gold. Almost instantly, a grimace of pain flashed across his face.

"_Aliese_." This time, Merlin sucked in sharply.

"Merlin, maybe you should stop." suggested Arthur, concerned at the pallor his friend's face was taking.

"No." he grunted. "I...have to...k-k-keep...t-trying." He squeezed his eyes shut, mentally steeling himself and summoning all his strength. "_Aliese_!" he cried. The chains glowed a molten red, and Merlin's body jerked in agony. Bound by his restraints, Arthur could only watch tensely, as Merlin's chest heaved and his body shook. The whole time, he kept his teeth clenched, refusing to allow any sounds out.

Finally, Merlin's breathing eased as the pain seemed to subside. His shoulders slumped, allowing the chains to take the full weight of his body.

"Can't...do it," he gasped. "I'm … s-s- … sor-"

"Don't you dare apologize," Arthur said fiercely. "It's my fault we're in this mess, not yours."

Merlin smiled weakly, not looking very convinced.

"We'll get out of this," Arthur promised. "We'll keep trying. Just rest for now."

For once, Merlin did as he was told.

* * *

Not for nothing were they the Knights of the Round Table. Gwaine battled three of King Cenred's men to one, while Percival slashed a fourth man's uniform to ribbons. Elyan and Leon fought back to back, taking down two men at a time. Before long, Lord Damien was outnumbered.

Scowling, he raised his hands in surrender. "Very well," he growled. "You may pass without penalty."

"Glad you're such a reasonable man," grinned Gwaine.

Leon leaned toward Gwaine. "What do we do with them now?" he whispered in his ear.

Gwaine shrugged. "We can't let them alert anyone. They might send reinforcements."

"Tie them up, then?" Percival suggested. Elyan nodded in agreement.

But Gwaine shook his head, looking thoughtful. "I have a better idea," he said.

He squatted down next to Lord Damien. "We stole the fight you were promised." said Gwaine. Damien avoided his eye. "But," he added, "I think I have a way we can make it up to you, and you'll be helping us at the same time. Interested?"

The captain thought for a moment, squared his shoulders, and looked at Gwaine. "I'm listening."

* * *

"Did you _really_ kill the Griffin?"

"Yes," Merlin sighed, for the fifth time.

"And what about the illness with the beetle, the one we thought Gaius cured?" Arthur pressed. "That was actually _you_?"

Merlin gave a shuddering cough. "Yes, yes it was me."

Merlin was growing paler and paler as the hours passed. Arthur had begun interrogating him awhile ago, both to keep him awake, and out of his own curiosity.

Arthur shook his head wonderingly. "I can't believe I never caught on. Wait!" he clapped his hand on the ground. "The juggling! You can't really juggle, can you?"

Merlin shook his head, wincing as the movement sent daggers through his brain.

"How did you learn magic?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Born with it." Merlin said tiredly.

Arthur blinked. "I didn't know that was possible.

Merlin's teeth began to chatter. Arthur was worried. How long could Merlin hold out in this condition?

"Have you ever tried to just not use your powers?" Arthur asked quickly, mainly to keep Merlin talking.

"Have you ever thought about needing to breathe?" The question seemed to have come out of nowhere. Arthur shook his head, nonplussed. Merlin nodded.

"Of course not. You don't need to think about it. It is vital to your survival, so your body will do it instinctively, without you needing to put any thought into it. But if you try holding it in," Merlin continued, "Even if you concentrate all your energy and willpower into the act of not breathing, you will not succeed. Your body will force you to take a breath. It _needs_ to breathe."

Arthur stared at him. "Can you skip to the part where this starts making sense?"

Merlin laughed, wincing again as pain shot through his abdomen.

"That's what it's like for me," he wheezed, "my magic. It's as easy as breathing for me. I usually don't need to think about it at all. It just...happens. Instinctively." He paused, resting for a minute.

"But, just like breathing," he said at last, "I _need_ to use my magic. If I don't, it will build inside me, until it eventually comes out on its own. I can't contain it."

"If I can't use my magic," he said finally, "I might as well die."

Arthur was quiet. Merlin looked at him. "Let me ask you something."

"Okay…" said Arthur warily. Merlin snorted. "You've been interrogating me this whole time," he said faintly, "and you're afraid of one question?"

"Fair enough," Arthur allowed. "Go on."

"Do you really think magic is evil?"

Arthur looked at him thoughtfully. "I did," he said slowly. "For the longest time I thought it was the cause of everything bad that had happened in my life. My mother … Morgana … my father …" he swallowed. "But I'm starting to think my father was wrong. Maybe … maybe it's really people who are evil, not magic itself."

"Pity you couldn't come to this conclusion before."

"Morgana," Arthur sighed. "Impeccable timing, as always."


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so so sorry if there are errors, I will definitely look it over more carefully tomorrow, but didn't want to leave you guys waiting! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

Merlin's eyes were closing against his will. Blackness was gathering around the edges of his vision. Only the intense pain radiating from his abdomen and outward kept him from drifting.

He heard Morgana and Arthur through the fog. With an enormous effort, Merlin forced his eyes open and struggled to focus.

"-lin go, and I'll do whatever you want." Arthur's voice echoed strangely, but Merlin understood the gist.

"No," he slurred. "Arr-thurr … don't …"

Arthur felt a knot of pressure in his chest when he heard him. Merlin was getting worse. He couldn't last like this much longer.

"Come on," he said pleadingly, turning back to Morgana. "You don't need him. He's worth nothing to you if you have me!"

"No Arthur…" Merlin murmured, eyes drooping.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said loudly. Merlin closed his mouth obediently, too tired to argue. Morgana, meanwhile, rolled her eyes.

"Arthur, do you really take me for that big a fool?" she said impatiently. "Please don't insult my intelligence. As soon as I let him go, he'll come back and rescue you." She walked over to Merlin and stroked his forehead gently. He closed his eyes. He was so tired…

"Besides," Morgana said silkily, "Merlin has committed his own grievances against me. Haven't you, Merlin?" She murmured a spell. Merlin winced as it brushed over him.

"Stop." he whispered. "Please … "

"Morgana … " Arthur growled, not taking his eyes off the pair. Morgana laughed softly.

"You forget yourself, dear brother," she said mockingly. "You're not king here. Or anywhere, for that matter."

"Morgana."

Arthur's eyes widened as he registered the new voice. "Agravaine?" At the name, Merlin flinched, which Arthur didn't register at first. They were saved!

"Well done, Uncle!" he said, smiling broadly. "How did you find us? Did the knights lead you here, or did you and your men track us down?"

Agravaine eyed him coolly. "Neither."

"Then," Arthur said slowly, "How did you -?"

"Arrthurr…" Merlin moaned, eyes squeezed shut, "T-t-trap … he's not … h-he's with … _her_ … " He recoiled as Morgana slapped him across the face. But he'd said enough.

Arthur stared at his uncle in disbelief. "Is this true?" he whispered, shocked.

Agravaine gave him a thin-lipped smile. "I'm afraid so. You were so easy to manipulate," he smirked, as Arthur shook his head, stunned. "So eager for approval, so willing to turn a blind eye to any suspicious activity. You were a fool …" he hissed.

"Enough, Agravaine," Morgana snapped. "What do you have to report?"

"We received word from our sources in Gileth that knights bearing the Camelot crest were approaching. Rokford forged a message to Lord Damien's unit from the king, ordering them to ride to patrol the borders, where they no doubt intercepted the knights."

Arthur grit his teeth, eyes burning with rage. "How long?"

Agravaine opened his mouth to answer, but Morgana waved a hand, silencing him. "Does it even matter, Arthur?" she said airily. "The point is, that's one more person you were stupid enough to put your trust in." She turned to Agravaine. "Gather a group of men at dawn and ride to Camelot," she ordered. "With the king gone, as well as some of Camelot's best fighters, they will be all the more vulnerable, allowing us to strike first."

Agravaine bowed to Morgana and exited. She put her attention back on Arthur and the semi-conscious Merlin. "Now where were we?" she asked sweetly.

Arthur glared at her. She gazed back evenly. "Oh yes," she said brightly. "My favorite game." Her eyes focused on Merlin. "_Draka brrn flioreh_," she hissed. Merlin's head jerked up. His eyes flew open in shock, and he screamed. And screamed.

It was the most terrible sound Arthur had ever heard. Each scream sounded like it was being dragged out of him. Merlin screamed, and screamed until his throat was raw. Each time the pain seemed to be subsiding, Morgana repeated her incantation. Arthur shuddered, nauseated. But he could not look away from Merlin as he convulsed in agony.

Morgana's eyes glimmered, and she shouted her spell once more. Merlin screamed again. It was pain beyond anything he'd ever experienced, beyond anything he'd thought possible. His body was on fire. His eyes rolled in his head. He wanted to die. He wanted it to end.

He did not know where he was, who he was. All he knew was the white hot fire coursing through him.

"Morgana, STOP!" Arthur shouted, as Merlin retched. With nothing in his stomach, he vomited pure bile, and it scorched his throat.

"Please!" Arthur half sobbed, "Please, just stop!" But his pleas were drowned out by Merlin's screams.

It happened without warning. One minute Morgana was cool, calm, smiling evilly, and Merlin was writhing in agony. The next, Merlin was letting out his loudest scream yet, and Arthur and Morgana were screwing their eyes shut against the sudden explosion of blinding white light pulsing out of Merlin.

Even through his closed eyelids, Arthur could see the light. He heard the sound of shattering metal, and felt a sudden rush of relief as the blood in his wrists began to circulate. He risked opening his eyes the merest slit, and looked down to see his shackles on the ground, broken to bits.

He turned to Merlin, and saw his chains completely destroyed. He opened his eyes wider as his eyes adjusted to the light, and gasped at the power radiating from Merlin.

Morgana backed away in fear, as Merlin stood there, free of his chains. Nothing holding him back, the most powerful magician in the world. She fled the dungeon, tripping over her skirts in her haste to escape.

Arthur got to his feet as the light began to dim. Merlin looked utterly spent. As the light faded to mere specks, he swayed. Arthur was just in time to catch him before he hit the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy New Year, guys! I am so so so SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry I made you all wait an extra day. Things have been crazy at my place, the family's sick, New Year's...I've got an extra long chapter here to make up for it, and hope to add another tomorrow. Thanks as always for the reviews, and welcome to our new followers!**

**Chapter 15**

"_The sorcerer," Merlin whispered. "It… it was me."_

_Arthur stared at him in shock. Then he snorted. "Really, Merlin."_

"_Sire?" Merlin said, confused. _

_Arthur looked mildly irritated. "I appreciate your attempts to cheer me up, but that joke was in poor taste - even for you."_

_Merlin was taken aback. He tried again. "No, you don't understand! It was me!" _

"_Enough." Arthur waved his hand. "Let's get back to planning tomorrow's knighting ceremony. I'll need you to-"_

"_Arthur!" Merlin shouted, getting frustrated. "I'm telling the truth!"_

_Arthur froze. He turned back to Merlin. "What are you talking about?" he said slowly._

_Merlin swallowed hard. "I...I'm the sorcerer," he stammered, "I have magic. But I use it for you, Arthur!" he said desperately, when he saw the stony look on Arthur's face. "Only for you!"_

_Arthur shook his head. "Merlin, stop it! You can't be a sorcerer!" he said angrily. "I would know!"_

_Merlin held a hand up, silencing him. "Look." He made sure Arthur's eyes were on him._

"_Drakah," he whispered. Arthur watched, stunned, as Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and a small apparition of a dragon, made of fiery sparks, materialized before them. The dragon hissed, shooting tiny flames around them. With a wave of his hand, Merlin made the dragon disappear. _

_He looked up at Arthur hopefully, who hadn't said a word. Was he considering…?_

"_Get out," Arthur said stiffly. Merlin blinked. "What?"_

"_Get out! Leave Camelot!" Arthur hissed, eyes burning with fury. "I don't want to see you here ever again."_

_Merlin recoiled. "But … but I … " he stammered._

"_Leave!" Arthur roared. "Leave now, or I will have you burned!"_

_Merlin took a step back, mouthing soundlessly. Shaking, he tried again to speak. _

"_Arthur," he whispered pleadingly, "Arthur please. Please don't do this."_

"_I expect you gone by midnight" he said flatly. "Don't speak to me ever again."_

* * *

"...lin! Merlin, speak to me!"

Everything hurt. A high pitched keening sounded in his head, deafening him. He couldn't move, couldn't speak …

"Merlin!" The voice was desperate. "Wake up! I need you to wake up!"

With a great shuddering gasp, Merlin forced his eyes open, to see Arthur's anxious face hovering over him.

"Merlin," Arthur said in relief, "Merlin, can you hear me?"

Merlin nodded without thinking, then moaned as the movement sent knives through his head. "Can't…" he mumbled, "Can't … I need … I …"

"Shhh," his friend whispered. "We're going to get you out of here. Just lean on me, alright?"

"Tired…" Merlin murmured. "So tired … want … sleep…" His eyes began to close. Arthur slapped him gently on the cheek and his eyes fluttered back open.

"We'll rest soon," Arthur promised. "First we need to get out of here. Can you stand?" He helped Merlin to his feet. As soon as he let go, Merlin began to sway. With a sigh, Arthur put Merlin's good arm around his shoulder, and half walked-half dragged him out of the cell.

Merlin struggled to keep up with Arthur, despite his slow and careful pace. Every step was harder than the last. Arthur did his best to carry Merlin's weight and to walk as smoothly as possible, but every jolt sent daggers of pain shooting up Merlin's injured leg.

"Can't …" he panted, "hurts...need ... " His eyes closed again, and he sank slowly to the floor. "Tired…"

"Merlin, _please_!" Arthur begged. But he was too tired to even try. He dimly registered being lifted off the ground, and slung over Arthur's shoulder. Too weak to protest his undignified position, he allowed Arthur to carry him up the passageway and up the stone steps.

* * *

A patrol or two met them along the way, but Merlin managed to dispose of them with a carefully aimed spell or two, leaving their path clear. They kept going, Arthur breathing heavily from the strain of carrying Merlin. Though his friend was thin and starved, it was a long way up and out of the fortress.

Finally, they reached the double doors. Arthur kicked one open with his leg, gratefully gulping the fresh, clean air rushing toward them. He headed right for the densest bit of brush ahead, hoping to use it as camouflage. He tried his best to take the worst of the scratches from the brambles and branches, but Merlin still caught a few. He whispered an apology every time Merlin cried out weakly. But he did not slow down.

After several miles, dusk began to settle around them, and they reached a small clearing near a stream. Deciding it would be useless to continue in the dark, and risk tripping or worse injury, Arthur lifted Merlin off his shoulder and eased him gently to the ground. Merlin sighed gratefully, and curled up into a tight ball, shivering in the night chill. Arthur unfastened his cloak and wrapped it around his servant without a second thought. It helped somewhat, but Merlin still trembled with cold and fever. Arthur knelt by the stream and filled his water skin, then returned to Merlin's side.

Had he gotten paler? Arthur wondered. He lifted Merlin's head up, and tilted the bottle to his cracked lips.

"Drink," he urged. The boy wrinkled his nose and turned his head away, pressing his lips tightly together.. Arthur rolled his eyes. "You big baby," he muttered, shaking his head. "Don't make it harder for me to keep you alive." He forced Merlin's mouth open. Merlin choked and gagged as Arthur poured the water down his throat. A lot of it spilled down his chin and front, but Arthur thought about half of the contents had made it in. Even that little bit seemed to have done Merlin a world of good, for his forehead felt slightly cooler, and he looked more relaxed.

Arthur got up to gather firewood, keeping an eye on his friend all the while.

When he'd collected a sizable amount, enough to keep them from freezing for tonight, at least, Arthur arranged all the branches and got a fire started. He moved Merlin right next to it, hoping it would help him sweat out his fever.

Tired as he was, Arthur knew he couldn't sleep. He had to keep watch, and Merlin needed to be supervised in the condition he was in. He hunched down, pulled his knees up to his chin, and stared into the flames, lost in thought. The night passed slowly, with Merlin tossing and turning restlessly, and Arthur keeping an eye on his friend, wondering what the morning would bring.

* * *

"I still think we should've turned in for the night," grumbled Leon, stifling a yawn. "No doubt Morgana will have more patrols around at night, thinking we're more likely to turn up around then."

"You'll get your beauty sleep later," grinned Gwaine, giving his friend a nudge. "I know how much you need it to look presentable."

Leon rolled his eyes as the rest laughed. Sir Damien remained stiff, but most of his men were smirking.

It had started off as an uneasy alliance between the two parties, struck more out of necessity than any warm feelings, but the long journey had done much for the travelers, testing and strengthening old bonds and new. Two guards in particular, Balfour and Roden, were fast becoming friends with the knights of Camelot. Elyan's rescuing Roden from quicksand, and Balfour teaching Percival some of his country's best fighting tactics, surely had a lot to do with it.

Elyan, taking his turn in the lead, raised his hand, stopping the knights in their tracks. He pointed in the distance. They followed his finger.

"Smoke," Gwaine breathed, watching the spirals curling outward, high above the trees. "A campfire?"

"Careful," Percival advised. They advanced slowly, swords drawn, ready for battle.

* * *

Arthur blinked. Murmured voices and the unmistakable clink of armor alerted him to imminent company. He reached for his sword, then cursed when he remembered it had been taken. He looked around frantically, grabbing the heaviest and sharpest looking branch he could find. Feeling slightly foolish, he held it before him, tensing for a fight.

* * *

"You're surrounded," thundered Leon. "Surrender your weapons, and we may show you mercy."

"I offer you the same deal," a voice shouted back defiantly. "Throw your swords down and my men may yet allow you to escape with your lives!"

Gwaine and Elyan rode forward, followed by Balfour and Lord Damien. "Show yourself!" Gwaine ordered, sword raised.

There was silence. Gwaine shrugged. "For the love of Camelot!" he roared. The knights echoed his battle cry, and followed him into the clearing.

* * *

Wait...had they said…?

"Gwaine!" Arthur cried, grinning broadly. Gwaine froze. "Arthur?" he gasped. They stared at each other, Gwaine with his sword aimed at the king, Arthur with his tree branch. Then they began to laugh, and were joined by the rest once they recognized each other.

"Sire," Percival called, smiling. "Glad to see you safe."

"And you, Percival," Arthur returned. "But I wouldn't speak too soon."

"Merlin!" Leon gasped, finally noticing the unconscious warlock. "You found him!" He hesitated. "Is he -"

"He's alive," Arthur said grimly. "But I don't know for how much longer if we don't get him Gaius soon."

Gwaine stared at Merlin, eyes pained. Arthur knew out of all the knights, he was closest to the boy. "It's Merlin," he said to his friend, trying to sound more confident than he felt. "It takes a lot to get rid of him."

Gwaine's smile didn't quite meet his eyes. "Let's get him back home," he said solemnly.

Arthur nodded. "We will. But we have to split up." He held a hand up to silence the protests he knew were coming. "Morgana is still out there," he reminded them. "And she was planning on sending troops to Camelot at dawn. Led by Agravaine," he added darkly, noting the knights' hiss of outrage. "I'll need some of you to intercept them, head them off before they can reach Camelot. Percival, Elyan, Leon," he looked at each in turn. "I'm leaving that to you. Gwaine and I will head directly for Camelot."

"Sire," Elyan said quickly, "You may have noticed our new allies … " he gestured to the sullen Lord Damien and his men. Arthur looked surprised, then amused. No doubt Gwaine's doing.

"I suggest you have one more of us join you," he continued, "Since at least one of you will be carrying Merlin, you'll have one less fighter."

Arthur agreed, and waved Elyan over, knowing who the knight had in mind. He was also close to Merlin, Arthur knew, and would hate to be left behind.

Elyan and Gwaine rode to Arthur and Merlin, leading Arthur's abandoned mare behind them. They helped Arthur lift the motionless Merlin onto his horse. Only when he was secured tightly to the saddle did they mount their own horses again.

Arthur followed them, and together they galloped toward Camelot, hoping they wouldn't be too late...for Merlin's sake.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! Next chapter up and ready, hope you enjoy the hurt/comfort! Definitely more to come! Warning, Fridays are pretty short for me, so may be tough to write another chapter. I will do my best, but if not I should have the next chapter uploaded by Saturday night. Have a great weekend, and thanks to sandhopper, mersan, gaylelbf, and everyone else for your reviews, and welcome to everyone who just joined us recently, including Caz231163 and Dolphinsouls123, among others. Love you all!**

**Chapter 16**

The gates of Camelot were a welcome sight for the three knights. They rode through, made their way to the palace stables, and dismounted, Arthur being careful not to jostle the unconscious Merlin on his way down.

"Elyan," he said quickly, "go to Gaius, let him know we have Merlin, and to prepare for his arrival. Bring back a stretcher. Elyan nodded and sprinted to the physician's quarters.

Arthur looked to his last remaining knight. "Gwaine?"

Gwaine's jaw was tight, his expression hard, out of concern, Arthur knew, for his injured friend.

"Help me with him?"

Without a word, Gwaine followed Arthur over to his mare. They untied Merlin from the saddle, eased him down to the ground, and knelt down beside him to wait.

Arthur gave Merlin a quick once over, to make sure he was still breathing. That he was, but only just. His skin had gone gray, and his body glistened with perspiration-from the fever, no doubt. "Just hang on a bit longer, Merlin," he whispered. Merlin remained motionless.

Elyan made good time, and quickly returned with the stretcher in tow. They lifted Merlin onto it, and hurried down to Gaius's chambers.

"Set him down on the bed," Gaius ordered, as soon as they came into the sick room.

He was already bustling around, collecting vials of different potions and medicines. A neat roll of bandages rested on the bedside table, along with disinfectant.

Arthur and Gwaine settled Merlin on the bed. Merlin's body shook violently, and his teeth chattered with cold, despite the warm fire crackling in the hearth.

"No!" barked Gaius, as Gwaine made to throw a pile of quilts onto the shivering boy, "Not yet! We need to get his fever down first. One of you fetch me a basin of cool water." Elyan left immediately.

"Now I'll need you to take off his trousers," continued Gaius. Despite the gravity of the situation, Gwaine's lips quirked up into a smirk. Arthur rolled his eyes and pushed him out of the way to follow Gaius's orders. He did his best not to move Merlin's injured leg, but Merlin still winced in pain more than once as he rolled the pant leg down. Arthur breathed hasty apologies, but did not stop until the trousers were off. Meanwhile, Elyan returned with the water, and Gaius put Gwaine to work, telling him to sponge Merlin down with a cloth soaked in the cool water. Gwaine was surprisingly gentle in his ministrations, carefully dabbing the cuts and bruises to get some of the dirt out. Merlin moaned softly as Elyan took another cloth and shaped it into a compress for his forehead.

Gaius began unwinding the bloody, sweat encrusted bandages around Merlin's torso. He tsked when he saw the foul, yellow pus oozing from many of the cuts.

"I'm going to have to reopen this one," Gaius said grimly, gesturing towards a particularly large wound. "We have to cut it open so the infection can leak out."

Arthur shuddered. He could only imagine how much that was going to hurt. He backed off, unwilling to watch.

"Arthur."

He stopped guiltily, and looked up at Gaius. "I know it's hard," the elderly man said quietly, "but I need your help. _Merlin_ needs your help."

Arthur gulped, but nodded and returned to the patient bed.

"I need you to hold him down now. One of you pin his arms down, and another should sit on his legs," Gaius instructed, ignoring the knights' horror struck faces. "Mind the right leg, it's broken." Gwaine hissed, eyes bright with fury as he realized the extent of the damage that had been done to his closest friend.

"That witch will _pay_ for this." he growled, as he clambered onto the bed to hold Merlin's legs down. Elyan put down the compress and pinned down Merlin's arms.

Some part of Merlin seemed aware of what was going on.

"No...please…" he whimpered, kicking feebly with his good leg. "Don't…" Elyan grit his teeth and pressed harder.

"Arthur, brace his head," said Gaius. Arthur put his hands gently on either side of Merlin's face, trying to make it as comfortable as possible.

"Don't...don't hurt me…" Merlin whispered, struggling weakly. "Arthur...Art … ur …. please…" It soon became too much for him, and he slumped back against the bed.

"Shh," Arthur whispered, smoothing back the dark mop of hair from Merlin's sweaty forehead. "I'm here Merlin. You're safe."

Hearing Arthur's voice, Merlin's face relaxed somewhat, and he stopped trying to fight.

Meanwhile, Gaius had sterilized a surgical knife and heated it in the fireplace. He brought it over to the huddled group by the bed. Arthur blanched.

"Gaius," he pleaded, not even embarrassed at the tears sliding down his dirty cheeks. "Please don't do this. Don't hurt him."

Gaius's eyes were also wet. "I'm sorry Arthur," he said softly, "But sometimes you need to hurt in order to heal." He closed his eyes, for a moment, steeling himself. Then he brought the metal down on Merlin's abdomen, and sliced through the scabbing cut.

Merlin screamed so loudly, they all jumped. He bolted upright, knocking the knights out of the way. He panted heavily, eyes wide open but unseeing. He cried out again, trembling with terror.

Gaius dropped the knife with a clatter, and hurried over to his young ward.

"You're alright, Merlin, he murmured, stroking the boy's forehead gently. "You're alright. You're safe. You're safe," he repeated, over and over again, until Merlin calmed down.

Shaking, Arthur looked at his fellow knights. Elyan was retching into the waste receptacle. Gwaine was white, and looked on the verge of being sick, but he seemed to be holding himself together for Merlin's sake. Arthur felt a wave of admiration for the knight. He shuddered, knowing he was never going to forget that sickening sound of knife carving flesh, the sight of the pus and poisonous fluid leaking from opened scab, and running out of the blistered pockets from the burn wounds Gaius had sliced open. He would not forget Merlin's screams. No doubt they would make an appearance in his nightmares.

Gaius continued to murmur soothingly. Merlin's eyes drooped, and soon his breathing was deep and regular as he drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

Gaius looked exhausted, but took the opportunity to give the boy a more thorough examination, checking for more infected wounds, and feeling for broken bones. Arthur waited tensely for his prognosis.

Finally, Gaius stood back. "Three of his ribs are broken," he announced, "As is his right leg. The ribs just need to be taped up, though it will be painful for him to breathe too deeply for awhile. But his leg will need to be reset." He grimaced. "I'll give him a sleeping draught before I do that. He's been through more than enough pain." He shook his head sadly.

"What about his fever?" Arthur asked quietly. "And the infection?"

Gaius nodded. "The infection should not be a problem, now that I opened the cuts again, provided we keep the wounds clean, and continue to flush them out with water. He lost a lot of blood, and is very weak. His body is malnourished, and we may need to spoon feed him broths for some time before he can keep down solid foods." he shook his head slowly. "But all that can be dealt with. The problem, as you mentioned Arthur, is the fever, which is too high." He rested his palm against Merlin's burning forehead. "His body is much too frail to fight the fever on its own. We'll need to keep sponging him down, and we'll have to try to get some water in him to keep him hydrated." Gaius hesitated, then finished slowly, "I don't know how much longer he has if the fever doesn't go down."

They looked down at Merlin. Even in sleep, his deep breathing was labored, and his body still trembled with cold, despite his forehead being hot enough to fry an egg. Merlin wasn't out of the woods yet. Far from it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for patiently waiting! Welcome to new followers, thanks to all the reviewers, I love reading your comments! Next chapter here we go!**

**Chapter**** 17**

It was a bloodbath.

Agravaine and his men didn't stand a chance, especially with the reserves Arthur had sent ahead to meet Leon, Percival, and King Cenred's soldiers.

It should've felt satisfying, defeating the enemies of Camelot. But it wasn't. All Percival and Leon felt was tired. Tired of the fighting, tired of the betrayal that seemed to follow their king despite his loyalty to his kingdom. They were tired of finding out those they had called friend were in fact foe. For most of Morgana's followers had once been subjects of King Arthur. They had fought alongside these men in many a battle, had thrown their lives on the line. There was no glory in this.

But it was kill or be killed, and they had a duty to Camelot, and their king. So Camelot's fighters did their utmost to defend themselves from their attackers.

Lacking the element of surprise, Agravaine no longer had any advantage.

Part of Leon wondered why Morgana had failed to show up for the battle. With a single wave of her hand the fight would've been over before it begun. Surely Morgana would protect her loyal followers?

But then he remembered: This Morgana knew nothing of loyalty. She was something entirely different, everything good about her twisted into something sinister by the trials life had thrown at her. She was loyal only to herself.

With their enemy dead, and Agravaine apprehended, Leon made to order the troops to return to Camelot. Nothing was keeping them here. He was ready to go home, and forget about all of this.

But Percival stopped him. He motioned toward the bodies littering the ground.

"We need to bury them," he said quietly. "And identify them if we can. Their families deserve to know what happened to them."

Leon sighed, but nodded in agreement. Percival waved their troops over, and they got to work.

* * *

Arthur knocked softly on the door. Within seconds, Gaius had poked his head out. He motioned Arthur forward, holding a finger to his lips. Obediently, Arthur tiptoed silently into the room.

"How is he Gaius?" he asked in an undertone. Despite their protests, Gaius had forced them out of the room in the wee hours of morning, and told them not to come back till they'd bathed, eaten, and gotten some sleep. "You'll do no good to Merlin if you sicken yourselves worrying about him." he'd said firmly.

Now Arthur blushed as Gaius stared pointedly at the dark circles he knew were under his eyes. "I tried," he said sheepishly, just as Gwaine burst noisily into the room, knocking over an end table. It fell over with a loud thump, and a dozen vials rolled to the floor.

"How is he?" Gwaine asked Arthur, voice dropping to a whisper at Gaius's stern look.

"Gaius was just about to tell me," said Arthur, stooping down to pick up the vials and right the table. "Gaius?"

"You knights," Gaius muttered, "So impatient, and no idea what it means to be quiet in a sickroom." But his lips twitched.

"He is in bad shape," Gaius began. "There has been no improvement. But that is not necessarily a bad thing," he added hastily, when their faces fell.

Gwaine raised his eyebrows. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, he hasn't declined either," Gaius explained."There has been no change, which at least means he's stabilized somewhat."

Arthur followed his worried gaze to Merlin's still form. Gwaine brushed past him, and sat down by the bed. Not to be outdone, Arthur followed quickly, taking Merlin's limp hand in his own. He dropped it just as quickly, feeling the burning temperature.

"Gaius." he murmured, heart thrumming inside him.

"I know," Gaius sighed.

"I thought you said he was stabilized."

"No." Gaius corrected. "Stabilized _somewhat_. He is in no more danger than he was last night. But he is also in no less." He too came to the bed and gazed down at his young ward.

Though there was no improvement, he definitely _looked_ better than he had before, now that his bandages were freshly changed, and his face and wounds washed. Arthur noticed his ribs were taped up, but his right leg had still not been tended to.

"I wanted to reset the bones last night," said Gaius, noticing Arthur looking at Merlin's leg. "I tried to give him a sleeping draught beforehand, but he couldn't keep it down. And when I tried again just a few hours ago," he continued, "he refused to swallow it."

Even in slumber, Merlin muttered restlessly. His head turned to and fro on the pillow. His eyelids fluttered, and he shivered and moaned feverishly. Gaius dipped a new compress into water and switched it with the now warm one on Merlin's forehead.

"He heats up the compresses faster than I can change them," said Gaius. "And this sleep he's in does not seem to be helpful at all. We need to get him into a deeper state of sleep.

"Can we help Gaius?" Arthur asked hopefully. Next to him, Gwaine nodded eagerly. "We'll do anything you need."

"Hmm." Gaius looked thoughtful. "Anything?"

Arthur felt a flash of apprehension, but he shook his head in affirmation.

"It'll be hard," Gaius warned them, "both to watch and to do." When they didn't back down, he nodded slowly. "Very well then. Arthur, go to the left cupboard and fetch me a laudanum draught. Gwaine, get me a roll of fresh bandages."

When they returned, Gaius pointed to Merlin's bad leg. "We're going to reset the leg. It has begun to mend on its own, but incorrectly. We need to set it properly."

He looked back at them. "Gwaine," he ordered, "sit Merlin up. Be mindful of his ribs." Gwaine carefully eased Merlin up on the pillows, being gentle enough that Merlin only let out a small whimper. Still Gwaine looked extremely guilty.

Gaius turned to Arthur. "Sire, will you hold his nose for me?" Arthur nodded. He knew what was coming. He tipped Merlin's head back, and pinched his nostrils shut. Only moments passed before Merlin was opening his mouth, struggling for air. Immediately, Gaius poured the draught down Merlin's throat. Merlin choked and gargled, trying to spit up the concoction, but Arthur forced his mouth shut so that most of the potion went down. For a few seconds, Merlin struggled under the arms holding him down, but the draught was quick to take effect. His body relaxed, and his breaths became slower, more rhythmic.

Gaius studied him. "I think we can begin. Gwaine, keep his head still. Hands on either side." Gwaine complied. "Now, Arthur. Come to his midsection, press one arm down on it, then one across his left leg and upper right." Arthur did so, trying his best not to press too hard.

Gaius flexed his fingers, then grasped Merlin's leg. "He may struggle, even with the draught," he warned, "so be ready. On the count of three." On three, Gaius wrenched Merlin's calf in the proper direction.

Merlin's back arched on the bed, and he tried to kick his legs. Arthur held them down. The boy screamed almost as loudly as he had the previous night. Arthur saw Gwaine's face turn green. He too was trying not to vomit, figuring it wouldn't be very kingly.

"Shh, Merlin," Gaius whispered soothingly, "We're finished. We're all finished." Merlin whimpered again, a pitiful sound that pulled at Arthur.

Gaius took the bandages, applied the plaster mix he'd prepared to them, then proceeded to wrap them around Merlin's leg.

Merlin cried out every so often, but the draught seemed to be taking effect, lulling him into a deeper sleep, deep enough not to need to feel anymore.

His face was still flushed with fever, but he slept comfortably, brow no longer furrowed in pain.

"That's it for now," Gaius murmured. "We need to get his fever down, but there's not much else to do on our end. It's up to Merlin now." He brushed the boy's hair out of his eyes, and patted his cheek gently. "All we can do now is wait."


	18. Chapter 18

**I know I made you guys wait a bit longer for the last chapter, so I decided to work on an extra one today for you as a thank you gift :) Thanks as always for your feedback!**

**Chapter 18**

"...ttle was brief. No casualties."

"Morga...where to be found."

"Agravaine is in the du...eons awaiting your …"

Eyes still closed, he strained to make sense of the jumble of syllables washing over him. Where was he? What was going on?

"I'll need...to him before we…" That was Arthur's voice, wasn't it?

"Sire, is that wise?" Was that Sir Percival, or Sir Elyan?

"Agravaine...my uncle...owe him that-"

Agravaine …. Was Agravaine there? Was he going to hurt Arthur? He had to stop him!

Merlin opened his eyes, and sat up, or tried to. His head spun as firm hands pushed him back onto soft pillows. He closed his eyes, trying not to be sick.

"Merlin?" At Arthur's anxious tone, Merlin slowly forced his eyes open again. And promptly threw up.

"Gaius!"

Merlin vaguely heard Gaius giving directions to Arthur in the background, while those same hands supported him, holding his forehead as he vomited noisily into the basin that had seemingly materialized in front of him, rubbing his back comfortingly.

The nausea gradually eased, and Merlin stopped throwing up.

"That's it Merlin, you're alright." He realized it had been Arthur's hands holding him up, which were now easing him back onto the pillows again. He blinked blearily. Arthur's worried face swam into view, along with Gaius's and Gwaine's.

"Feeling better?" Arthur asked, watching him closely. Merlin nodded weakly, not even bothering to fight Gaius, who was mopping his face clean with a damp cloth.

Gwaine grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good to have you back, mate."

"What happened?" he mumbled. Then it started coming back

. "Agravaine," he gasped, trying to sit up. Yet again, Arthur forced him back. "Agravaine!" Merlin tried again, hating how frail he sounded. "He's working with Morgana. Arthur, it's a trap, he's working with-!"

"Calm down, Merlin," Arthur interrupted, holding his hand up. "I know. Agravaine was working with Morgana."

Merlin blinked. "Was?" he repeated slowly.

Arthur nodded. "Sir Leon and Sir Percival brought him back here, after they defeated Morgana's army. He's in the dungeons."

Merlin stared at him, wide-eyed. "But...we...Morgana's cellar…"

His brain was working far too slowly. He struggled to process the deluge of information being thrown at him.

"Enough." Gaius gave Arthur a stern look, sensing Merlin's confusion. "You're overwhelming him. He mustn't get excited." Arthur looked appropriately abashed.

Merlin blinked slowly. Nothing was making any sense to him.

"Morgana," he whispered again, trembling. "Morgana, she wants to kill Arthur, we have to stop her, you have to tell Arthur not to come for me…"

He felt Gaius's wrinkled hand on his forehead. He closed his eyes at his mentor's touch. "His fever's rising again," he heard Gaius mutter to Gwaine and Arthur. "Fetch me a fresh basin of cold water." Hurried footsteps followed his directions. He was so tired….

"Merlin," Gaius called softly from somewhere far away. Merlin shook his head violently, eyes still closed, but regretted the movement instantly when his stomach lurched again.

"Tired…" he mumbled. "Want to sleep." The bed was so soft, and Merlin felt as though he were sinking into the mattress.

He heard Gaius chuckle. "I know you do. And I'll let you sleep very soon," he promised. "But first I need you to drink some water and medicine. Can you do that for me?" he asked gently.

Merlin sighed. ''Alright." he mumbled sleepily. He opened his eyes the tiniest crack, and allowed Gaius to prop him up against the pillows. Gaius held a water goblet up to Merlin's mouth, and tipped it forward. Merlin swallowed too big a mouthful, and choked. Liquid trickled down his chin as he coughed, and his eyes watered.

"Try again," Gaius coaxed, when he'd gotten it back under control. "A little more…nice and slow…" Obediently, Merlin took small and measured sips. The water soothed his parched throat.

When the goblet was a third emptied, Merlin shook his head. "I can't drink anymore," he whispered. Gaius patted his hand. "That's alright, Merlin. You did a fine job." He withdrew a small vial from the folds of his robes. "Now I need you to swallow this draught. It will help you sleep." Merlin eyed the murky vial apprehensively, but opened his mouth, and allowed Gaius to pour it in. He wrinkled his nose. "Disgusting," he shuddered. Gaius laughed again.

"What's so funny?"

Arthur and Gwaine had returned, with the water in tow.

"Merlin," Gaius said, smiling. He dipped a cloth into the water, wrung it out, and put it on Merlin's forehead.

"Feels good." Merlin's whispered, eyes drooping. Already the potion was taking effect. He felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into sleep.

"Sleep well, Merlin," Gaius said gently, smoothing his hair back.

"Mmhmmm," Merlin sighed sleepily, before the medicine lulled him into a deep slumber.


	19. Chapter 19

**Love when the ideas actually come right after each other! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

BANG!

Agravaine looked up as his nephew strode into the dungeon.

"Arthur." He bowed his head. "Thank you for granting me an audience."

Arthur scowled at his uncle. "What do you want?"

Agravaine raised an eyebrow. "I simply wanted to talk. Though I'd hoped this would be a family discussion." He looked pointedly at the guards standing at attention. Arthur followed his gaze.

"Leave us," he said curtly. "That is a direct order," he added, when the guards looked hesitant.

They nodded, bowed respectfully, and exited.

Agravaine waited till their footsteps faded away before starting to speak.

"I'm sure you have many questions."

Arthur shook his head. "Not really."

"Indeed?" Agravaine looked mildly surprised. "That doesn't sound like my sister's son."

"Don't talk about my mother," Arthur spat bitterly. "You're nothing but a traitorous snake."

Agravaine's cool demeanor vanished. "I am not a traitor!" he snarled, glaring at Arthur. "Call me a coward, call me a snake, call me every evil, vile word in every tongue, but do not brand me a traitor. I did what I had to for my family."

"And wasn't I your family?" Arthur asked, folding his arms. "Certainly more than Morgana. You have no blood tie to her, and yet you served her over me. You ally with a murderer."

Agravaine snorted. "Please," he sneered. "Don't speak of things you do not understand. You really think I would choose you, nephew? You, who are the reason I have no family? It is because of you that my sister is dead! That my brother is dead, both by your father's hand!"

Arthur took a step back, but took two forward just as quickly. He was not going to let his uncle manipulate him. Not anymore. "I had nothing to do with it!" he snapped. "I had no control over the events!"

"But your father did," Agravaine hissed, eyes narrowed into slits. "Your father allowed my sister to die, just so he could have his precious heir! Your very existence killed Ygraine!"

Arthur stared at him in disbelief. "You blame me for being born? I am not responsible for the sins of my father, Agravaine. Surely this is not your only defense?"

"It is the only defense I need." Agravaine retorted sharply. "An eye for an eye...I owe no loyalty to the Pendragon dynasty, which took everything from me. Is it such a surprise that I would align myself with Morgana? She understood what your father was, and was not blinded by misplaced love for him. No. She saw him for the monster he truly was, and condemned him for it. Your father was a filthy hypocrite," he continued icily, "using magic when it suited him, but seeing fit to slaughter hundreds of innocents who practiced it. Oh yes, allowances must always be made for Uther, champion among men," Agravaine said mockingly. Arthur's hands curled into fists.

"He used magic to insure his line continued," his uncle went on, "all the while knowing my sister would die. And when my brother dared stand against him, calling him out for what he had done, Uther had him killed too. All in the name of the holy fight against magic, the very thing Uther used for his own needs! You father was a tyrant, and you follow in his footsteps, banning magic out of ignorance rather than hypocrisy." He spat at Arthur's feet. Arthur stepped back to avoid it.

"I cannot allow you to live," Arthur said coldly. "Any familial obligation you may claim is meaningless, based on what you just told me. And any on my part is selfish. If there is even the slightest chance you can escape, and possibly cause harm to more innocents, I cannot risk it. I will not allow you to live, and potentially sacrifice the lives of my subjects for my own guilty conscience."

Agravaine's mouth was still curled up in a sneer, but his eyes betrayed the fear within him.

Arthur turned on his heel, and strode for the cell door. Ignoring Agravaine's eyes burning into him, he unlocked the padlock, stepped out of the cell, and locked it securely behind him.

"One more thing." He turned around to look at Agravaine again.

"You claim, Uncle, that you were forced to follow Morgana, as my father was a tyrant, blinded by his hatred of magic, and I was the fruit of the poisonous tree." He leaned closer to bars, so close that Agravaine could not look away.

"You forgot yourself, Uncle," he whispered. "My father was a tyrant. I will not deny it. And his hatred did blind him. But so did yours." Arthur surveyed him coolly. "Your hatred of Uther blinded you, so you did not see that I am a different man than my father was. A better one. My father's biggest faults were his refusal to listen to anyone else, and his inability to recognize his mistakes and learn from them. But I am not my father. I've made my share of mistakes, but I choose instead to listen to those around me who I trust, and to take the advice of others when the time calls for it. I do not allow hatred to blind me. I am not my father, Uncle," he whispered. Agravaine stared at him fearfully. "And I never will be."

The older man bowed his head in resignation.

Arthur strode out of the dungeons, with his eyes wet, but his shoulders back and his head held high.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all for patiently waiting! This is a really short chapter, I know, but I felt it stood best alone like this. I'm already working on the next chapter, which should be up within the next couple hours.**

**Chapter 20**

Over the next few days, things settled into an uneasy sort of routine. Arthur would rise before the crack of dawn to slip off to Gaius's chambers and check on Merlin-if he hadn't spent the night on the hard-backed chair beside Merlin's inert form. He would often find the rest of the knights there, Gwaine being the most frequent visitor. Gwen came by in the mornings to relieve Gaius for a spell, so that he could rest and attend to some of his other duties, which were many.

How long they would stick to this routine was uncertain. Any sense of stability was shaky, as it depended on Merlin's continued survival. The odds would fluctuate day by day.

Agravaine remained in the dungeons under close guard, awaiting his execution. Morgana was nowhere to be found, though the search continued on in earnest, with all available men being dispatched. In the meantime, Arthur had a rotation of guards standing watch outside Merlin's room, in case Morgana decided to try anything to finish Merlin off. As things stood at the moment, however, she likely wouldn't need to.

Every time Arthur came down to the physician's quarters, his insides would be flooded with a mix of stubborn hope, and icy dread. When Gaius would open the door, Arthur's stomach would clench anew, until Gaius reassured him that Merlin still breathed. Relief would set in, marred by the worry caused by the fact that Merlin wasn't improving.

The broken bones had been reset, and were getting better. The burns and knife wounds were steadily healing, and Gaius had treated the infections. But Merlin had lost a lot of blood. More blood than was possible for someone to lose and live, Gaius told Arthur. By all rights, Merlin should've been dead. Gaius theorized that his magic was to thank for his continued survival. Still, Merlin's body was weak. Possibly too weak to recover, what with the blood loss and lack of sustenance.

Merlin's time in captivity had starved him to the point of emaciation. His cheeks were sunken, and his ribs jutted out. Gaius tried his best to get some nourishment into him, but it was easier said than done. Forcing food down Merlin was a challenge in itself. He fought back surprisingly well for someone on the verge of death. What's more, his body seemed to reject most forms of nutrition, despite Gaius's best efforts.

The biggest threat was the persistent fever plaguing Merlin, wracking his body with chills and tremors. He constantly shook with cold, despite his burning temperature, and nothing seemed to be enough to warm him.

Arthur and Gwaine, who alternated staying nights by Merlin's bedside, would watch as Merlin shuddered with cold, no matter how many blankets they piled on top of him.

The worst part were the nightmares. Merlin tossed and turned restlessly, muttering disjointed fragments and phrases which they struggled to comprehend. Gaius told them some of the words were from the Old Religion, spells, but most of what he said meant nothing. He would call out their names, mostly Arthur and Gaius. Sometimes he said Morgana's name, and his dreams always seemed more disturbing at those times. Often he would cry out in pain or fear, and they would watch him miserably, helpless to do anything for his distress.

All they could do, as Gaius kept telling them, every time Arthur came over to him and told him Merlin had had another nightmare, or Gwaine ran over to inform him about Merlin's rising fever, was wait and see.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"How much longer, Gaius?" Arthur asked frustratedly. It had been a week since they'd brought Merlin back, and there was still no marked change.

Gaius sighed. He too was worried, Arthur knew. The boy was like a son to the physician, and his illness weighed heavily on him.

"I do not know, sire," Gaius said finally. "Merlin's been through a taxing ordeal. His body needs to recover. It takes-"

Arthur cut him off. "Time!" he snapped, rolling his eyes. "I know, I know. Sorry," he muttered, abashed, when Gaius gave him a look. Now it was his turn to sigh. "I just … I really … I just miss him, Gaius." he confessed.

Gaius patted him on the shoulder. "I know," he murmured. "So do I."

Gwaine poked his head in. "Any change?" he asked, looking from Arthur to Gaius. He groaned when they both shook their heads, and strode into the room. They watched warily as he came right up close to Merlin's ear. He cupped his hands over his mouth, and yelled loudly, "WAKE UP!"

"Gwaine!" Gaius hissed furiously, glaring at the knight. "What do you think you are doing?"

Gwaine had the grace to look sheepish. "I'm sorry, Gaius, I had to try and do _something_!" The woebegone look on the knight's face was so comical that Arthur had to laugh, and Gaius couldn't help but join in.

"Well, it can't hurt, at any rate," Gaius said with a sigh. "Who knows? Maybe he actually heard you."

"I'd be surprised if anyone hadn't." Arthur added, grinning. Gaius chuckled.

"Why are you here, Gwaine?" Arthur asked curiously, as Gwaine grabbed a chair and plunked down by Merlin's side. "It's my night, remember?"

Gwaine snorted. "I'm done with that infernal schedule. I'm coming whenever I want to."

"You can't!" Arthur protested, "Gaius said only one visitor at a time! He won't let me stay if you do! Gaius!" Arthur whined, when Gwaine just shrugged. "Tell him!"

"It's worse than being in a nursery," Gaius muttered irritably. He had his back to them as he measured out a dose of medicine. "Gwaine, Arthur's right, it's his turn, though Heaven knows why I haven't banned both of you from this room, the ruckus you two make. You can both stay for a little while, then one of you needs to leave. I don't care who," he added, when Arthur opened his mouth to complain. "Now, make yourselves useful and come help me get this draught into Merlin."

Argument forgotten, they hurried over to oblige. It had become second nature by now, and they had the routine down pat. Gwaine held Merlin down, and Arthur pinched his nostrils shut as Gaius tipped the medicine into Merlin's open mouth. He closed it quickly, ensuring all of the dose made it down. When Merlin swallowed automatically, they all relaxed.

"He didn't put up as much of a fight this time," Arthur remarked.

"Perhaps his body is getting used to it, and it's becoming a reflex, like breathing," Gaius mused.

"Or maybe he heard me and he's waking up!" Gwaine threw in hopefully. He looked carefully at Merlin, searching for any sign of consciousness. When he found none, his shoulders slumped.

"Guess I'll go with Leon to the tavern," he muttered dejectedly. He rose, and made to shuffle slowly out of the room. Arthur felt a sudden stab of sympathy for his knight. Merlin and Gwaine were thick as thieves, and Arthur knew Gwaine considered Merlin his closest friend.

"Wait! Gwaine!" he called after the knight. Gwaine turned at the doorway, and looked at Arthur questioningly. "I forgot," Arthur lied, thinking quickly, "I...I have a council meeting tonight, and an early shift tomorrow. I won't be able to stay here tonight. Would you like to stay?" he offered.

Gwaine brightened, and hurried to take the chair Arthur offered, nearly knocking it over in his eagerness.

A familiar voice spoke out quietly. "I can't believe he fell for that pathetic act of yours, Gwaine. You actually made him feel _bad_ for you."

Three heads whipped around. Three faces lit up.

"Merlin!" Gwaine roared, throwing his arms around the neck of the now alert and smiling young warlock.

"Careful," Merlin protested weakly, "Recovering from near death, remember? I still need to breathe. Kidding," he grinned, when Gwaine immediately released him.

"You git," Gwaine growled, but he was also smiling broadly. Merlin laughed as Gwaine gave him a very soft punch in the shoulder.

Merlin looked at Arthur, eyebrow quirked up. "Lost for words?"

Arthur opened his mouth to throw back a snarky retort, but he couldn't talk around the sudden lump that had appeared in his throat.

He too hugged Merlin. "I'm just glad to hear your voice," he managed to get out.

"I think we all are." Gaius put in, smiling down at his young ward. "You gave us all quite a scare." he added mock sternly. Merlin smiled tiredly. "Sorry," he whispered.

Gaius quickly went into business mode. "Now, as happy as we are that you're awake, I do need to examine you. Gwaine, Arthur, I'll need you two to restrain yourselves for just a few more minutes while I check our friend over."

Arthur and Gwaine shuffled back to give Gaius room, and the physician got to work.

"Your fever definitely went down," noted Gaius as he felt Merlin's forehead. "Are you cold? And don't downplay anything," he added warningly, as Merlin started to shake his head.

Merlin shrugged. "A little," he admitted. Gwaine hurried over with yet another down quilt.

"Thanks," Merlin said gratefully, as Gwaine wrapped the blanket around him.

Gaius looked into his eyes carefully, then instructed Merlin to raise his arms, then legs, one at a time, wiggle his fingers, wiggle his toes… He asked Merlin basic memory questions. When Merlin completed all the tasks properly, Gaius pronounced himself satisfied.

"Maybe he really did hear you, Gwaine," Gaius chuckled. "That might be the only explanation for how this happened so quickly!"

Merlin's eyes opened wide. "So that wasn't a dream, you yelling in my ear!" he said accusingly.

"Ha!" Gwaine pumped his fist in the air. "And you both thought I was crazy!" He patted Merlin on the shoulder. "You're welcome, friend. I'll expect credit for this treatment method when you put it in your medical books, Gaius," he added, turning to the physician. Gaius laughed. Merlin also smiled, but he was already looking exhausted, something Gaius was quick to notice.

"You, young man, need rest," he said sternly, as Merlin tried and failed to stifle a yawn. "Sleep, and then we'll get some food into you," Gaius decided.

Arthur nodded. "Let me know what you need, Gaius, I'll have it brought from the kitchens, no matter the hour. I'll cook it myself if the staff are sleeping," he added. He looked down at Merlin. "Think you'll be up for some mutton chops? Or maybe just some bread," he amended hastily, when the boy's face turned green.

"Bread," Gaius confirmed. "Perhaps some vegetable broth. We'll take it slow," he promised the still whey- faced Merlin. Merlin nodded weakly. His eyes drooped, and he yawned five times in a row.

"Sleep!" ordered Arthur, sitting down next to Gwaine. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gaius open his mouth, no doubt to protest their blatant disregard for the one visitor rule he'd imposed, then close it quickly with a smile.

Merlin meanwhile, was nodding off. Gwaine scooted closer to the bed, and ruffled his hair. "Wake up soon," he whispered, "or I'll yell in your ear again."

Merlin smiled sleepily, then closed his eyes. His breathing grew soft and slow.

"Sleep well, Merlin," Arthur murmured into the sleeping boy's ear, ignoring Gwaine's smirk. He looked at Gaius. "Well?"

Gaius smiled broadly. "I think we can safely say that we've turned a corner."


	22. Chapter 22

**So happy to have the next chapter for you guys! Started it on Friday but had to get the kinks out before uploading.**

**Welcome to all new followers and thank you. A big thank you for all the feedback, especially sandhopper and mersan!**

**Chapter 22**

Lord Agravaine was surprisingly calm for someone facing execution. The guard around him increased by the day. But there was no secret plot in motion, at least not one being enacted by the disgraced lord. He made no desperate escape attempts, no alliances with any guards, nothing. He spent his time walking around his cell for exercise, sleeping, and thinking. He lay on his thin straw pallet, staring at the stone ceiling above him, absorbed in his own thoughts. And that was how Morgana found him.

"Agravaine."

Agravaine's head jerked up from his restless slumber. He looked around wildly for the source of the voice, then relaxed as a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Morgana," Agravaine murmured gratefully, "You have no idea how good it feels to see a friendly face."

She gave him a thin lipped smile that did not quite match her eyes. A thought struck him.

"The guards?"

"Will not disturb us. I've seen to that." She held up an empty bottle of wine, no doubt laced with a sleeping draught.

He wrapped his fingers around the cool metal bars, and looked at her expectantly. "Well? I take it you're not here on a social visit," he added, when she did not respond.

Morgana laughed softly. "Not this time, no." She came up to the bars, so close they were but inches apart.

"I've come to thank you for your service," she said, her green eyes meeting his dark ones. "You've been a loyal soldier to me, and I will not forget it."

"Been one?" he repeated slowly. A sense of unease crawled slowly up his spine.

"Yes Agravaine," said Morgana sweetly. "Been. Your betrayal has been discovered. Surely you understand?"

Agravaine was no longer smiling. "Morgana, what the devil are you on about?" he said tersely. "I have served you faithfully and will continue to do so. You know I am loyal only to you! Now release me so that I may continue to help you! What do you-"

"It's a shame," said Morgana loudly, talking over him to force him into silence, " But with your position compromised, you are no longer of any use to me." She shook her head sadly. "You're a loose end, Agravaine. And I cannot have loose ends."

"Wait!" he cried out. His eyes darted frantically to and fro, and his breathing sped up. "Surely you can't mean …. You wouldn't …"

Morgana sighed. "I would Agravaine. I have always done what needed to be done. You were the one who taught me that, remember?" She slipped her fingers through the gap in the bars and stroked his face gently. He recoiled in disgust, but could not hide his fear from her.

"This is my reward?" he hissed, gazing at her in disbelief, "After everything I've done for you? After I betrayed my country, my _family_, everything...for you?"

"Spare me the dramatics, Agravaine," snapped Morgana. "You had to know this was coming. Your attack failed. You failed _me_. You're in the hands of my greatest enemy, who will no doubt try to learn any weaknesses of mine that he can through you."

He winced, being well versed in the methods used in Camelot for extracting information from prisoners.

"Take me with you," he pleaded, so desperately it was pitiful. "I can still help you." He searched her eyes for any hint of mercy, of salvation. There was none.

"Please…" he whimpered, too terrified to care how weak he sounded. "Morgana, please…"

Morgana watched him evenly. "Goodbye Agravaine," she whispered.

"Wait-" he began, as her eyes flashed gold. "Don't-"

"_Bæl on bryne!"_

Agravaine screamed at the top of his lungs, as his whole body was consumed by flames. He rolled around on the ground in a futile attempt to put out the fire. And he continued to scream.

By the time the groggy guards came stumbling into the room, Morgana was gone, along with the fire. All they could do was stare in shock at the smoke pouring off of Agravaine's charred body.

* * *

"We found him like this, sire. There was nothing we could do."

Arthur stared down at his uncle. The older man's body was scorched black in some places, raw and blistered in others. His eyes were blank, all life having left them, but his hands were held up as though to shield his face, his mouth opened mid-word. The cell reeked of burning flesh.

"Sire?"

Arthur blinked, and looked at his guards. "What is it?"

"What should we do with the body? He cannot be buried in the royal crypt as a traitor to the crown."

Arthur sighed. "I know." He continued to gaze down at the late Agravaine. He was filled with a sudden weariness. When had this become his reality? When had people being murdered become the new normal, so common an occurrence that he no longer seemed to feel anything?

One guard shifted uncomfortably. "The body, sire?"

"Yes." said Arthur, with a quick shake of his head to clear it. "The body. Yes. Right." He thought for a minute. "He needs to be made an example of. We cannot just make an announcement of his death and expect people to believe it without proof." He took a breath.

"Hang him by the gallows-publicly." he said quietly. "Tell the people of Camelot who is responsible for the state he is in. That he served Morgana faithfully. Tell them this is how she repays her followers. Declare his crimes against the crown, and stress that no one gets away with betraying Camelot, no matter their station."

The guard nodded, and with a look to his fellows, they all departed. Arthur continued to gaze at his uncle, so absorbed that he didn't hear anyone coming down the steps. He was only alerted to their presence when a soft and familiar hand slipped into his own. Guinevere.

"You did the right thing," she murmured. "It's not your fault."

He smiled humorlessly. "You know that. I know that. But my heart doesn't seem to."

They stood there in silence together.

"Maybe if I had offered something to him," he said abruptly, "An apology for my father's actions. Maybe if I'd raised his station-"

Guinevere raised her hand, effectively silencing him. "There's nothing you could have done, Arthur," she said sadly, "he made his choice. He is the only one responsible for it, as Morgana is for hers."

He shook his head. "This cycle of violence began with my father," he whispered. "Morgana has done terrible things, as has my uncle. But this did not start with them."

Gwen looked at him carefully. "Then maybe it's time you end it." She kissed him softly, and departed, leaving Arthur lost in thought.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hiiiiiiii! PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! **

**I know, it's been so long. I've actually been working on this chapter the last few days, couldn't get it quite right at the time. Also had a pretty busy week. Regarding my posting schedule, now that my next semester is starting, I'm not going to be able to post as often. I will do my best to post three times a week, once weekly minimum. College, what can I say? **

**I hope you'll all bear with me!**

**With that in mind, hope you enjoy this long time in coming (but also super long) chapter. Love you all and please give feedback! **

**Chapter 23**

Merlin's eyes opened blearily. Everything hurt. And his throat was so dry...He took in a breath to call for Gaius, then gasped as pain knifed through his abdomen. Instantly, he felt hands on him, propping him up on what felt like all the pillows in the kingdom.

"Merlin," he heard Gaius say softly. "Can you hear me?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly thought better of it and gave a weak nod instead. He felt the clink of metal against his teeth as Gaius tipped a cup of water to his mouth. The cool water soothed his parched throat, and he gulped it down gratefully. "Careful, Merlin," Gaius cautioned, "go slowly." Merlin did his best to take slow, measured sips.

With his thirst quenched, Merlin tried again. "Gaius," he croaked. Gaius smiled down at him, looking relieved.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"Morgana," Gaius reminded him. "Arthur brought you back here."

"Where is he?"

Gaius hesitated. "He had some business to attend to," he said brightly. "He'll be back soon. Lie back now, and get some more rest."

Merlin sensed Gaius was holding something back, but he was too tired to protest. His eyes closed without prompting, and he was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Gaius gazed down at his sleeping ward.

Gwaine edged closer to him. "I take it you didn't want to tell him Arthur's business was in Agravaine's cell?"

Gaius nodded. "Any excitement at this stage could set back his recovery."

Gwaine sighed. "I could do with some more excitement, myself."

"I'd be careful what I wished for, if I were you, Gwaine," Gaius advised, "especially after the events of the last few weeks."

Gwaine grinned. "I meant the usual excitement, Gaius," he corrected. "The Merlin and Arthur tormenting each other, and the rest of us egging them on kind."

"Arthur…" Merlin mumbled, brow furrowed, eyes still closed. The two of them jumped, anxiously, then relaxed when he continued on to mutter sleepily,"Ar...Athur...clotpole..dollophead..."

Gaius chuckled. "Wish granted, Sir Gwaine."

* * *

Arthur stood at the head of the table, hands clasped behind his back. The council gazed back at him expectantly. "You may be wondering why I gathered you all here on such short notice," he began. "You will also all have noticed that there is one missing from our number. The late Lord Agravaine."

He waited patiently for the murmurs to dissipate, then continued.

"Lord Agravaine turned traitor, and conspired with Morgana to kill me, so that she may sit on the throne, as the only remaining heir of Uther Pendragon, and sought to bring magic back to Camelot. They failed. But only partially."

He glanced at Gwen, who nodded encouragingly.

"This cycle of violence did not begin with Morgana and Lord Agravaine. It began with my father, twenty some odd years ago, when he declared a war on magic, after his reliance on it caused the death of my mother. He cited magic thereafter as evil." Arthur swallowed. "But I found fault with his philosophy over time. True, there were those sorcerers who sought to destroy Camelot, or use their powers to take advantage of others. But then there were times I encountered druids, sorcerers, magical beings that had done no wrong, but were shunned for the crime of being different. Good and bad alike, all were hunted under my father's regime. And I have come to realize," said Arthur, "That good and bad cannot be designated to forces of nature. Only to people, and the choices they make. Fire can be used to destroy, and to build. Water can give sustenance, and drown. Is it wrong to think that magic is the same?"

He looked at each member of the council in turn. "This started with my father," he repeated. "And it ends with me. Which is why we're here today." The silence in the room was deafening.

"It is time," said Arthur, "For the law to change."

* * *

After Agravaine's murder, Arthur wasn't taking chances, and ordered the guard on Merlin tripled, much to the latter's embarrassment.

"You'd think I was a princess in a tower," he'd muttered resentfully to Gaius. "And it's not like that'll stop her if she really wants to kill me." But though he wouldn't admit it, Merlin was grateful for the sentiment, and, as soon as he was up to it physically, showed it by teasing Arthur relentlessly.

"I didn't know you cared that much, Arthur," he'd snort when another patrol marched by the doorway. "Will I be moving into your chambers next?"

At which point Gwaine would have to restrain a red-faced Arthur from throttling his manservant, and Gaius would quickly put said manservant out with a sleeping draught.

"Merlin," Gaius sighed wearily one day, when Arthur stormed out of the room after Merlin went over the line with his cheekiness. "You need to watch yourself." He winced at the audible slam of the door. "Don't test me." the physician warned sternly, when Merlin gave a careless shrug, "I won't hesitate to put you to sleep again."

Gwaine chortled as Merlin blanched, and dragged his chair closer to the bed. "I'll take care of him, Gaius," he said, grinning. "You go placate the princess."

Gaius rolled his eyes, then hurried out of the room after Arthur. Gwaine looked down at Merlin, and the two burst out laughing.

* * *

Arthur breathed deeply, struggling to calm down. He gazed down at his hands, still clenched into tight fists. What was it about Merlin that set him off so quickly?

A shadow fell over him. He looked up, startled.

"You know he doesn't mean it."

"I know, Gaius," Arthur sighed, "But why won't he take it seriously? This is his safety we're talking about?" Once he started, he couldn't stop. Gaius let him rant.

"You'd think he'd care, at least a little bit. Maybe a thank you. _Something_! At least he can act a little afraid, because I _know_ he is!" He punched the stone wall in his frustration, but was left with nothing but a set of bruised knuckles for his efforts.

"Arthur," Gaius said carefully, as Arthur surveyed the damage to his hand, "Did it ever occur to you that that's the problem?"

Arthur snorted. "That he's an idiot, you mean, with no common sense? Of course!"

Gaius chuckled, but quickly grew serious. "He looks up to you, Arthur." he said gently, "I see it. He wants you to see him as brave. Capable. Strong. He hates feeling helpless, hates it when we worry about his welfare. He thinks so little of himself...I think he feels that he doesn't deserve all the attention."

Arthur looked stunned. "Doesn't deserve the..." he said slowly, staring at the physician. "Gaius, he nearly died!" He shook his head. "How can he think-"

"I didn't say it was rational, Arthur," Gaius interrupted, smiling at the young king. "It's just-"

"Merlin." Arthur finished. "I know." But he was also smiling.

"Alright Gaius." He squared his shoulders. "I'll keep it in mind. On one condition."

"Yes?" said Gaius warily.

"Next time you give him a sleeping draught, I get to force it down his throat."

Gaius chuckled. "I believe that's a fair deal."

* * *

Arthur marched back into the room, with Gaius following behind. Merlin and Gwaine quickly stopped laughing, looking slightly guilty.

Arthur walked over to Merlin. They looked at each other.

Gaius cleared his throat pointedly. "Gwaine," he began, "I wonder if you can help me with that errand we were discussing earlier."

"Errand?" Gwaine said blankly, "I...oh, yes, yes of course," he said quickly. "I'll just go with you, shall I? On that…errand." He jumped up, and hurried after Gaius.

"Subtle," Arthur murmured, taking Gwaine's vacated seat. Merlin rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"So," Arthur began awkwardly. "I'm-how are you feeling?"

Merlin shrugged, wincing at the sudden movement. "No change since the last time you asked me." His lips quirked up. "Half hour ago."

Arthur had the grace to look sheepish.

Merlin sighed. "I'm alright, I think. Or, I will be, anyway," he amended, shifting to a more comfortable position on the bed. "I have you to thank for that," he added, suddenly serious. "And I haven't yet. Thanked you, I mean." He cleared his throat self consciously. "So. Thank you."

Arthur waved his hand. "You would do the same for me."

Merlin blinked sleepily. Noticing, Arthur decided to get to the point.

"Merlin," he said solemnly, "I need you to answer me honestly. I'm serious," he added quickly.

Merlin nodded, looking curious.

Arthur took a deep breath. "Do you really think your life is worth less than mine?"

Merlin shook his head, nonplussed. "Where is this coming from?"

"That's not an answer."

Merlin hesitated.

"I…yes." he said slowly, "But what does this have to do with-"

"Merlin," said Arthur tersely, "I'll deny it if you tell anyone, but you're one of the bravest men I know."

Merlin stared at him. "Thank you?"

Arthur smiled. "Let me finish. You're one of the bravest men I know, and also one of the stupidest." Merlin scowled. Arthur fondly ruffled his hair, taking away the bite of his words. "If my life were in danger, would you be afraid?"

Merlin nodded grudgingly.

"If Gaius's life was in danger? One of the knights? Guinevere?"

"Yes, yes, of course," said Merlin, impatiently, "But what-?"

Arthur cut him off before he could finish. "Then stop acting so damn stoic." he snapped. "And don't think your life isn't worth protecting."

"But Arthur," said Merlin earnestly, "You're the _king_. I'm a _servant_."

"A life is a life." Arthur said quietly. "Mine is worth no more, and no less than anyone else's. Don't put mine above yours in importance, Merlin. True, you're a servant. But you're also kind. And brave. And loyal. And the greatest friend I've ever had."

"You're going to give me a swelled head, Arthur," Merlin quipped, flushing.

"I'm almost done," Arthur promised. "I said you're brave, and I meant it. But being brave...it doesn't mean you aren't ever afraid. It means acting despite the fear. I won't think any less of you if you admit to being worried about Morgana coming here."

Merlin gazed at him, wide-eyed. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it almost immediately, and instead continued to gape at Arthur.

"Merlin?" Arthur said warily. He felt a flash of panic. Had Merlin relapsed, somehow? Was the fever back? Had he been struck dumb?

"Merlin, what is it?" asked Arthur anxiously. "What hurts? Should I call Gaius?"

"No, no," Merlin said hastily. "I just...am I dying?"

Arthur blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Am... I...dying?" Merlin said it slowly, enunciating each word as though speaking to a simpleton.

"Of course not!" Arthur exclaimed, shocked. "Why would you say that?"

"It's just...the Arthur I know would never say something like that to me," Merlin explained, "not unless one of us was dying. And you look pretty healthy. So. Am I going to die?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Never mind. I didn't say anything, happy?"

Merlin grinned. "Clotpole."

"That's the last time I try to be nice to you, dollophead," Arthur warned. But he was also smiling.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Dollophead? You, _King_ Arthur, are using the word 'dollophead'? Now I _know_ I'm dying."

"Oh, go to sleep already Merlin," Arthur grumbled. "Gaius will have my head for keeping you awake so long anyway."

"Not such good motivation," Merlin said thoughtfully. "Maybe if you offered me a day off...or maybe two-"

"Shut up, Merlin."

"Shutting."


	24. Chapter 24

**Next installment up and running! Thanks as always for the feedback, really means a lot, and welcome to new followers! **

**Chapter 24**

Merlin was steadily improving, growing stronger by the day. His wounds were healing, and the aches and pains were slowly fading. The fever was gone. But the nightmares refused to leave. Every time he closed his eyes, Merlin was back in the cell with Morgana. His magic often flared up at these times, causing objects to fly across the room, and destroying various pieces of furniture. Gaius dosed him liberally with various tonics and potions, but they left him feeling so numb and unaware that he eventually refused to swallow anything Gaius handed him. The circles under his eyes grew ever darker, and the nightmares more and more frightening.

When Merlin jolted awake for the umpteenth time one night, shattering yet another pot with his magic, a bleary eyed Gaius began a nightly Merlin watch, keeping an eye on the warlock in his sleeping hours, so that he was always at hand to shake him awake before he slipped too deeply into his dreams. This arrangement did not leave Merlin happy.

"I'm fine!" he'd complain, whenever Gaius prodded him awake."Go away," he'd grumble, when he was feeling particularly grumpy, "I'm perfectly alright." But one look at his trembling shoulders, at the cold sweat dotting his brow, told Gaius otherwise.

"Is there anything we can do?" Arthur asked Gaius quietly one night, when a tired Merlin fell back into an uneasy sleep.

Gaius shook his head wearily. "Other than giving him more tonics, which he does not wish to take, I'm afraid not."

"I say we do it the old fashioned way," suggested Gwaine. "Pinch his nose shut and force it down, just like we did in the beginning."

Gaius sighed. "Much as I would like to, I don't think it's a wise idea. The medicines don't always stop the nightmares," he explained. "Their main purpose is to keep the drinker asleep. Even if he stays asleep, he will still be suffering the nightmares. And it will do more harm than good, for his mental state at least, if we force him deeper into those, with no way of waking up."

"Arthur…" They turned around to see Merlin tossing and turning restlessly. "Don't…" he moaned. Perspiration trickled down his face. Arthur watched helplessly as Merlin continued to mutter in his sleep, brow creased. He started as a hand came down on his shoulder, but it was only Gwen, bringing fresh towels.

"It's hard seeing him like this," she murmured, pecking his cheek. "But you're doing everything you can, Arthur."

"Why do I feel like it's not enough?" he sighed. He took the pile of towels from her and set them down near the nightstand. "You know you don't have to do this, Gwen," he added, gesturing to the towels.

"I want to," she confessed. "It makes me feel less…"

"Useless?" he supplied. She nodded. He felt a rush of affection for his wife, who had not allowed her rise in stature to change who she was at her core-caring and compassionate. He watched as she dabbed Merlin's forehead gently with a damp cloth. Merlin's face relaxed slightly at her touch, but only for a moment.

With a sudden gasp, Merlin's eyes flew open. One glance at the lit up irises was all it took for Arthur's instincts to kick in.

"Duck!" he yelled to Gwaine and Gaius. He pulled Guinevere down to the ground, just as the nightstand exploded, sending glass bottles and wood splinters flying. Gwen shrieked in alarm as debris rained down on them. But Arthur covered her with his body, shielding her from most of the splinters of wood and glass.

Thanks to Arthur's quick warning, Gwaine had been able to dive under the supplies table, taking Gaius with him. They were all unharmed. For now.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, leaping to his feet.

"Arthur, don't!" Gaius cried, but Arthur ignored the physician and ran to the bed.

"Merlin!" he roared, shaking his unconscious servant by the shoulders. "Wake up!" But Merlin's eyes were screwed shut again, his breathing strained. Suddenly, Arthur was flying backward, as though punched by an invisible fist. With a deafening blast, the oak door was knocked off its hinges. It teetered down to the ground with a crash, nearly flattening Gwen, who crawled away just in time.

"Arthur!" Gwaine yelled, hands over his head, "get down! Just wait for it to die down!"

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted again from the ground. "You need to wake up!"

"Arthur…" Merlin whimpered. He twitched. "...Don't...want to...hurts...burns...please...no..."

"Morgana's not here!" Arthur said loudly. "You're dreaming. Wake up, now!" He picked himself up off the floor and ran back to the bed.

"I'll be good," Merlin gasped, panting. "Don't...hurt...Arthur…please..."

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled, slapping Merlin hard across the face. "WAKE UP!"

The furniture stopped moving around. Merlin's eyes snapped open, and he bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily. Arthur noted with relief that the gold had faded, leaving his eyes their normal blue.

"You alright?" he asked quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Gaius and Gwaine cautiously crawling out from under the table. Trembling, Merlin nodded, gazing around at the damages.

"Don't worry about it," Arthur said hastily. He sat down next to Merlin. "Just go to sleep."

"But…" he whispered, "Morgana…"

"Morgana is not going to harm you," promised Arthur. "No one is going to hurt you. Not while I'm here."

Merlin didn't look convinced, so Arthur sat down beside him. "Gaius," he said, not turning around, "do you have a spare pillow?"

Gaius finished helping Guinevere up, then hurried upstairs to fetch the spare pillow from Merlin's room. Gwaine started up after him.

"Gwaine," said Gaius warningly, knowing what the knight was up to. "There's only one pillow."

But Gwaine was undeterred. "Fine," he said with a shrug. "I'll just get my own." Arthur rolled his eyes as the knight ran off, but his lip quirked up into a smile. "Are you staying too, Guinevere?" he asked, turning to his queen. She smiled and shook her head. "I think I'll leave you boys to it," she answered. She kissed him goodnight, then turned to go, stopping first to give Merlin a peck on the forehead. "Good night, Merlin," she murmured, before departing. Merlin flushed, but Arthur could tell he was touched.

Gaius returned, and handed Arthur the pillow. Arthur eyed the ragged, lumpy thing, feeling a flash of sympathy for his servant when he realized how uncomfortable it was. How did Merlin sleep on this every night?

Merlin guessed his thoughts. "Not what you're used to?" he teased, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "It's not too late to change your mind," he added. "I won't mind." But his eyes said otherwise, so Arthur shrugged offhandedly. "I'll survive. Gaius," he turned to the physician. "You look exhausted. How about you go to sleep upstairs? We'll wake you if anything happens," he promised, when the older man still hesitated.

"Very well," Gaius agreed, looking rather relieved. "I haven't had a full night's sleep in a long time."

Merlin flushed, knowing full well why that was. "Sorry, Gaius." he muttered, looking guilty. Gaius noticed. "It's not because of you Merlin," he said quickly. "I've just had a long day. Don't apologize." He patted the boy's hand, smiling fondly, bowed to Arthur then climbed wearily up the steps.

Just as he disappeared at the top of the staircase, Gwaine burst into the room, pillow aloft. "Just like old times, eh Merlin?" he said with a grin, ruffling the warlock's hair. "Except this time I'm not stealing your bed."

"And this time I'm not picking up your tab at the tavern," Merlin quipped, smiling. But Arthur noticed his discomfort at being the only one with a bed, while the other two had a pillow apiece, with Arthur propped against it in his chair, and Gwaine on the ground.

"You're impossible, you know that?" he sighed, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep." Merlin, looking sheepish, complied, ducking back under the covers.

Gwaine's snores quickly filled the room. Arthur crossed his arms and leaned back, trying to get comfortable in the hard backed seat. He watched Merlin struggle to close his eyes. Every time he seemed about to nod off, he forced himself upright.

"You know," Arthur said thoughtfully, "I could just hit you over the head. You'd definitely sleep then."

Merlin scowled. "Thanks but no thanks," he said. "I can still feel where you slapped me before."

Arthur smirked. "I had to wake you up somehow."

Merlin stared up at the ceiling for a bit, with Arthur watching. Finally, he exploded.

"It's impossible to sleep like this!" he complained. "How would you feel having someone watch you sleep?"

Arthur obediently fixed his eyes on the ceiling too. "Better?" he asked, gazing up at an oddly shaped crack in the stone.

"A bit," said Merlin grudgingly.

"Sleep."

"I'm scared to," Merlin confessed.

"The dreams?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded. Arthur surveyed him carefully.

"Want to tell me about them?" he suggested. "It might help," he coaxed, seeing Merlin's reluctance. "Just one. The worst one."

His servant's shoulders slumped. "Fine," he muttered. "It's...well...it's about you."

"I know," Arthur said. "You talk in your sleep," he explained, when Merlin looked surprised. "I just don't know what's happening. In the actual dream, I mean."

Merlin opened his mouth. Then closed it. Arthur waited patiently. "Is it about what happened when Morgana had us?" he asked, trying to help.

"No." Merlin shook his head. "I mean, sometimes," he amended. "But mostly it's here. In Camelot."

Arthur was burning with curiosity. What could be so frightening about Camelot? But he stayed quiet, not wanting Merlin to change his mind about telling. His patience was rewarded when Merlin continued.

"You're there," he said, "Standing next to Gwen. You're both angry...so angry." he swallowed. "And I'm there too. In the sentencing square. There's a pyre…"

"Oh." Arthur breathed. Merlin continued on.

"You look at me, and throw the torch down. The crowd starts applauding, and screaming for magic to die…" Merlin's face grew whiter and whiter. "It burns...It's hot, so hot, and I ask you to stop…"

Arthur's face was wet. "I'm sorry Merlin," he whispered. "I'm so sorry for everything that happened."

"It's not your fault." said Merlin shakily.

"It is."

They were quiet for a long time, the silence punctuated only by Gwaine's snores.

"Merlin," said Arthur at last. "I...There's something I have to tell you." He reached into the folds of his cloak. "I didn't want to tell you until it was official," he said, pulling out a creased bit of parchment, "But I see I was wrong for keeping this from you." He handed Merlin the paper. Merlin squinted, struggling to decipher the many scribbles cross-outs. Then his eyes widened in disbelief.

"I'm still working on the exact wording," Arthur explained, "But the basic gist of it is that-"

"You're allowing magic in Camelot," Merlin croaked hoarsely.

"Well, yes."

Merlin shook his head. He tried to speak, but words failed him.

"Are the terms alright?" Arthur asked anxiously, "Have I accounted for everything? I'm still used to you doing my writing for me, and I haven't had so much time to-"

"It's perfect." Merlin said quietly. He gazed up at Arthur. "Thank you." he whispered. His eyes were watery. Arthur felt uncomfortable with the expression in them.

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin," he said awkwardly. Merlin swiped at his eyes with his sleeve, smiling broadly.

"I'm sorry, Sire," he said, sounding a bit more like himself. "I'll make sure to act all stiff and cold, hiding my emotions like a proper man should. How's that?"

"Better," Arthur allowed. "Now will you go to sleep already?"

Merlin closed his eyes, still smiling. "Cabbage head," he mumbled.

"I heard that."

"You were meant to," Merlin said tiredly. Within moments, he was sound asleep, not waking up until Gaius brought him his breakfast the next morning.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for waiting, and sticking with me for so long! I originally intended this to be three chapters. I never could have imagined I would get so far. Thank you to all of you who followed, left feedback, and stuck by till the end! **

**I would love to hear your feedback on the ending. I know some of you may be disappointed Morgana didn't make a reappearance. I did want her to, but she was hiding so well, I couldn't find her! **

**Keep in mind, however, that she's still out there...biding her time...waiting for the chance to strike at Camelot, and make her claim to the throne. She's already plotting for her return…**

**Hope to write some more stories soon, as long as school doesn't get in the way :)**

**Chapter 25**

The throne room was packed. The lords and Parliament members stood at attention.

Merlin fidgeted impatiently as the page announced Arthur's arrival, and stated the reasons for gathering. They knew all this already. Couldn't they just get to the point?

Gaius, sensing the boy's frustration, squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Merlin smiled sheepishly, and tried to stay still.

Hushed murmurs swept over the crowd as the king entered the room, and walked to the polished wood table in the center, where a sheaf of parchment lay waiting, a quill and ink beside it. When he reached the table, the whispers ceased.

Arthur bent over the parchment, examining it carefully. He uncapped the quill and held it above the edict. Merlin's eyes were fixed on the king. He stopped breathing.

"Wait." Arthur said abruptly, hand raised. Merlin groaned silently. He'd known it was too good to be true. Arthur had changed his mind.

"There is someone missing," said Arthur, frowning. Merlin and Gaius exchanged a look of confusion. All the lawmakers were present at the table, as was the king. Who-? Merlin stopped his musing as Arthur continued speaking.

"Someone's missing." he repeated. "I cannot sign this law into being without him at my side. He is responsible for this edict coming to pass."

He looked around the throne room, searching. His eyes landed on his servant.

"Merlin?"

Merlin realized his mouth was hanging open, and closed it quickly. He stared at Arthur disbelievingly. Arthur nodded, smiling. "Come on," he said kindly. "I need you up here."

Slowly, as though in a dream, Merlin made his way to the front, the crowd parting to make way for him as he passed. Arthur waved him over to his right hand side.

"I'd like you to look this over, and see if it meets your approval," said Arthur. Merlin nodded mutely. He gazed down at the document.

It was perfect. Arthur had accounted for everything. Even the ink had been painstakingly chosen, ensuring no smudges or blots would mar the parchment. Merlin stared down at the parchment, lost in thought. Could this really be happening, after all this time? Had he actually succeeded in bringing magic back to Camelot?

"Well?" Arthur prompted, when Merlin didn't look up. Merlin blinked, startled. He bowed his head. "I believe this encompasses all areas, Sire. Thank you."

"It is I who should be thanking you," said Arthur quietly. In a louder voice, he addressed the crowd.

"This edict, as many of you know, allows for the practice of magic in Camelot once more. No longer will people be shunned for the gifts they were born with, or the crafts they practiced. Instead, they will be given the opportunity to use their talents to better the kingdom." Arthur clapped Merlin on the shoulder.

"This man standing here," he continued, "is the one to thank for the reversal of my father's previous banishment of magic." He took a breath. "Merlin was born with magic." He paused, allowing the shocked whispers to subside, then went on.

"According to my father, this would have classified him as evil, simply by existing. But Merlin is not evil. Far from it." He looked at his friend fondly. "For many years, Merlin took it upon himself to be Camelot's protector. He faced discovery and subsequent death every day, but still chose to use his skills to protect the people of Camelot, myself included. Time and time again, he laid down his life for the rest of us, with no thought for his own safety, nor desire for recognition. He showed me what it means to be a hero. And now, I wish to give him what he justly deserves."

By now, Merlin was beet red. Arthur motioned to the page, who hurried over, carrying a satin pillow. Something on it gleamed. Before Merlin could get a closer look, Arthur had picked it up in his left hand. With his right hand, he unsheathed his sword.

"Kneel, Merlin."

His heart thudded in his chest. He knelt obediently, and bowed his head once more. With Excalibur, Arthur tapped Merlin lightly on the right shoulder, the left, and the right again, saying as he did so, "I dub thee Sir Merlin of Ealdor...Protector of Camelot. Stand, Sir Merlin."

Merlin got to his feet. Arthur raised the object from the pillow (which he now realized was a medal), over Merlin's head. Merlin bent his head and allowed Arthur to place the medal around his neck. He looked at the gold medallion in awe. A dragon, Arthur's crest, was engraved upon it, surrounded by white diamonds, made to resemble stars.

"Turn it over." Arthur mouthed at him. Merlin complied. A small figure was etched there, hands raised. Clusters of tiny gems of all different colors, which Merlin knew were meant to symbolize magic (_his_ magic, he realized),were scattered all around. Then he noticed the words below the figure. His breath caught.

_Merlin: Protector of Camelot._

He stared at Arthur, stunned. Arthur grinned, and began to applaud. He was quickly joined by Gaius, Gwen, and the knights. The whole throne room was soon thundering with applause. For him. For _Merlin_.

Arthur held a hand up, and the applause died down. "Much as I'd like to continue this," he began, "We _do_ have an edict to sign. And many have been waiting a long time for this to pass. So let's not make them wait any longer, shall we?" With a flourish, he scrawled his signature at the bottom of the parchment, then pressed his seal ring down, making it official.

The people cheered. Merlin blinked back tears. Arthur noticed. "Don't be such a girl, Merlin," he said gruffly out of the corner of his mouth. Merlin chuckled. "I learned from the best, Sire."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I can still put you in the stocks," he said warningly. He mock-glared at Merlin. Merlin gazed innocently back. Then Gwaine's voice cut through.

"Long live the King!" he roared. The rest were quick to take up the cry.

"Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King!"

Arthur and Merlin smiled at each other, then faced the crowd together, reveling in the birth of a new Albion.

**The End**


End file.
